


First Comes Love

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-13
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: #10 of "The Sunshine Files".  A new branch office for Kinnetik is in the works. Brian and Justin prepare for their wedding and for their new life together as a committed couple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is another sequel to "The Sunshine Files". It follows "What a Difference a Year Makes II".  


* * *

"Brian?"

"Bobby! How’s my favorite brother-in-law?"

"Bri, as far as I know, I’m your only brother-in-law. Unless, of course, Justin has uncovered another Sunshine File."

"Well, dear old Jack and I did have one thing in common."

"TMI, Brian."

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"We found you a building."

"So fast?!"

"Yep. John is there now."

"John? How did he get involved?"

"We were attending a Harrisburg Business Owners Association function last night. The realtor that Jennifer had contacted in Harrisburg was there and we got to talking. He said that he just got a property listed and he thought it would fulfill your needs. It’s in an up and coming part of the neighborhood."

"Ah, does that mean it’s in the seedier part of town?"

"Sort of. The city is doing a major rezoning and restructuring of the area and this building is right smack in the middle of it. It’s a corner property, five floors. It’s all but abandoned now. The city wants to get rid of it, renovate it or demolish it. The property is prime because of the location."

"And what was the building used for in its heyday?"

"Ah, um..."

"A bathhouse?"

"Close. A brothel."

"Hmm, sounds like a step up for me. Tell me more."

"John is there taking pictures. You’ll get them soon."

"Why didn’t you call me? I would have gone to see it."

"John was in the neighborhood on another job when I got the call. He was so close he decided to take a look for himself. The first two floors are fairly open space; the upper floors may have been small apartments at one time. Now they’re, a..."

"Small rooms where one could be serviced?"

"You could put it that way."

"Sounds perfect. How long do I have to get back to the realtor?"

"Maybe three days, a week at most. John said he can hold it for a handshake but you’ll need something in writing soon."

"I was planning to work from home tomorrow, but I can drive to Harrisburg in the morning. See if you can arrange a meet for around ten. Maybe I can get Justin to come with me."

"I was hoping you’d say that. The four of us can do lunch after."

"Sounds good to me."

"Brian, can I ask? Do you think you’ll need the whole building? If you renovate, you can rent out the upper floors to other businesses."

"That’s a possibility but I was thinking that some of the newer execs and artists won’t be able to relocate right away because they may not be able to find suitable housing. If we keep the upper floors as apartments that would solve their problem. And we could make one into an executive suite just in case one of us needs to be there overnight."

"An added plus would be the extra security for the building. An occupied building is less likely to be broken into."

"True, but I’ll have a security system put in anyway. I’m an equal opportunity fag, you know."

"I know. Call me tonight when you’ve finalized your plans for tomorrow."

"I will. Hey Red, how’s my beautiful little nephew doing? Sleeping through the night yet?"

"Yes, thank God. It was rough for a while when he had colic but he’s much better now. Sleeps like an angel."

"Have you solved the nanny situation?"

"That situation has been taken out of our hands."

"I’m not following you."

"The women in our family collaborated and issued an edict."

"They did what?"

"Brian, you should have seen them. Claire, Rachel and my mother came over the other night. They brought charts, calendars, back up contingency plans. John and I never stood a chance. Bottom line, our son will be in the company of an aunt or grandmother until he’s graduated high school and on his way to college. Stop giggling, Brian."

"I’m sorry, Red. I’m just picturing the two of you surrounded. I would have paid to see that. But I’m glad it worked out. Your son deserves the best and he’ll never want for love."

"I know. I promise you, Brian, my son will never ever go through what you and John went through. I swear." 

There was an awkward pause before Brian continued.

"Don’t you have clients to call? Let me get back to work so I can afford the new office."

"Love you too, Brian. See you tomorrow."

"Later, Red."

Brian hung up the phone and fought to get his emotions under control. The holidays were all over, a new year was taking shape. Kinnetik was poised to expand; ‘Part Deux’ was in the initial planning phase. Phase one, find a location and apparently it found Kinnetik. Phase two, the renovations. Phase three was the easy part. Kinnetik was overflowing at the seams with employees. The business was out there and the business wanted Kinnetik. Brian had taken Cynthia’s suggestion of cultivating the smaller businesses in the nearby cities, Harrisburg included. The campaigns ran the gamut from the traditional to what Brian was best at selling, sex. Whatever tack he used, it was paying off and now he needed to expand. There was also one more important and very special event planned for this year. He and Justin were planning their commitment ceremony for the Spring.

"Cynthia!"

"No need to shout. What is it, your majesty? Did you find a stray holiday decoration hidden somewhere? Will you and Justin play ‘find the candy cane’? "

"No and watch it, bitch. Do you have that list of execs and artists that are willing to relocate?"

"Yes, don’t tell me you found a building already?"

"It found me. A former brothel."

"A step up from a bathhouse."

"That’s what I said. That was Bobby on the phone; John’s looking at it now. We should be getting the pictures any minute. I want to have a meeting as soon as they arrive. Is most of the staff here?"

"Yes. They’ve been hovering. Change is in the air and we all want to know what’s going to happen next."

"I have a good feeling about this, Cyn. But I need to ask you an important favor and to ask you something personal."

"We’ve known each other for well over ten years, Brian. You can ask me anything."

"Sit. Your Mr. Right, are you and he planning to tie the knot?"

"We’ve been thinking about it?"

"Does that mean there’ll be little Cynthia's in your future?"

"No."

"No? No ticking of clocks."

"No, no ticking. Brian, Kinnetik is my baby. This is what I love, this is what I do."

"But..."

"No buts. Look, Matthew and I have discussed this at great length. He’s a fireman and he started right out of high school. He’s done his twenty and will retire with a good pension. We want to be able to travel and my career allows me to do it especially since I’ve been working on some of my own accounts. And to tell you the truth I’m not cut out for motherhood. I have enough nieces and nephews and so does Matthew. We’re very happy as we are."

"And that leads me to my next proposal. I’d like to make you a partner."

"A partner?!"

"Yes. I’m much closer to Harrisburg and I’ll be spending a lot more time there now that ‘Part Deux’ is becoming a reality. I did consider Ted, but he’s too good at what he does and you know just as much as I do about this business and the clients that I want. I would be honored to make you partner and put you in charge of this branch."

"God, Brian, if I wasn’t already sitting, I’d fall down. Are you sure about this?"

"Very sure. You’re the best person for the job and I always go for the best. Cynthia, please, do this for me. With you in charge I can go to Harrisburg without worrying about this place."

"Brian, did you just say please?"

"I have been known to use the word correctly in a sentence."

"Yes, but that usually entails some kinky sex act between you and Justin." 

"Cynthia..."

"Stop growling at me. And yes, Brian, I’d be proud and honored to run Kinnetik."

"Thank the gods. The pictures from John just came through; get everyone in the board room. I’m going to send them to the pc in there so we all can see them."

"Right away, Brian."

As Cynthia was herding the staff into the boardroom, Brian was forwarding the pictures of the new building to the computer there for a Power Point display. Before going into the boardroom, Brian stopped at Teddy’s desk. His number one accountant was hard at work. 

"A word, Theodore."

"Sure, Bri."

"Ted, we’ve known each other for a long time, right?"

"Shit, are you firing me?"

"Fuck no! Should I?"

"NO! I love my job. You know, Brian, I was thinking about doing more of the ad man thing but I really love being your accountant. I mean, I don’t mind stepping in in a pinch but I’m much happier here behind my desk. I’m not as creative as you and Cynthia."

"So, you wouldn’t be insulted if I offered Cynthia a partnership and made her in charge while I open the other branch?"

"Of course not. Frankly, Bri, between you and me, when you’re not around, she growls and bellows just like you. There’s a tiger under that sweet exterior, a cut throat tiger. It’s scary."

"She’s learned from the master."

"You can say that again."

"Come on, Schmidt, I have some great news to share with you and the staff. Join me in the boardroom."

"Sure thing, Bri. And Brian, you picked the right person for the partnership."

"Thank you, Theodore; I knew there was a reason why I put up with your shit."

Teddy followed Brian into the boardroom where all of Kinnetik was waiting to hear what their boss had to say. Signaling to Cynthia, she started to display the photos of the former brothel, soon to be Kinnetik, Part Deux.

"Ladies and gentlemen and various queers, what you see here may be Kinnetik’s new branch office in Harrisburg. You and I are seeing these pics for the first time. I just got off the phone with Bobby Morrison. He says that this building is a corner property and former house of ill repute. I figure what better place to sell sex than in a place that used to sell sex!"

As Cynthia clicked on the pictures, Brian sold his ideas and visions to his staff.

"I know it doesn’t look like much but neither did this building when we first got here. And I have an idea about the upper floors. My brother thinks that the building may have been a small apartment house at one time. The upper floors can be restored back to apartments. Anyone who is willing to relocate can temporarily move in for a nominal rent while you search for permanent housing. Or, you can choose to stay. I may retain a larger suite for myself or for Cynthia or Ted, just in case we need to stay over to orientate new employees or organize staff."

"Brian?" One of the newer artists spoke up. "What’s up there now?"

"Use your imagination. What do you think is up there?" Brian snarked.

"Oh!"

"Yeah, oh. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they sand blast the cum off the walls."

A chorus of "ew" and "that’s gross," murmured throughout the room. Then all of a sudden there was a gasp and a collective "AW!"

"What?" Brian arched both eyebrows.

"Sorry, Brian," Cynthia called out from the back of the room.

Brian turned around to see a picture of himself holding his infant nephew at Christmas. Brian had a beautiful, serene look on his face as he held Patrick Aidan Rowan Morrison-Anderson close with Justin looking lovingly at Brian and the baby. The whole boardroom was now out of control with baby babble.

"He’s adorable, Brian."

"You look so sweet!"

"The proud uncle."

"When are you and Justin going to have one?"

"I never knew you had it in you."

As Brian tried to regain control, Cynthia clicked onto a picture of the front of the building.

"People, people! Can we focus?" The boardroom became quiet again. "Thank you. If we do this, this is how I see it happening. Cynthia and I have a list of those of you who have expressed an interest in relocating. I will start interviewing today. Tomorrow I’ll see the building and close the deal if I can. Then we start the process of the renovations. As soon as the first floor has electricity and phones we can begin the move. Kinnetik will put you up at a hotel and rent storage space for equipment. When I get the all clear from the contractor, we can start moving in. I’m hoping that the upper floors will be habitable soon so that whoever wants to move in, can."

Brian saw the collective wheels turning within his staff and smiled to himself. He had a great bunch of people working for him.

"Back to work, people. We have a new branch to open!" Brian Kinney left the room.

As he walked back into his office Brian smiled to himself. John and Bobby's son was so sweet, and he had loved holding him and playing gently with him … for a few minutes. He'd have to read the riot act to John about sticking that photo in there. Or maybe not. Brian really was a very proud uncle.

Brian stared at his desk. He had most of his "must-do's" done. With a grin he picked up the phone and hit number one on speed dial.

"Hey."

"Howdy, partner."

"When did you turn into a cowboy?" Justin giggled at his lover's reply.

"Since I've been living out in the sticks with the wildlife."

"Am I included in the wildlife?"

"Damn straight! And I'm thinking I might leave work right now. Do you think we could have a little 'wild life' when I get home in an hour?"

"That could be arranged, but it takes an hour and a half to get here."

"Not when I know what's waiting for me," Brian grinned.

"Don't wreck the car getting here," Justin cautioned.

"See ya soon." Brian hung up the phone, straightened his desk, grabbed his coat and was gone.

While Brian was driving well beyond the speed limit to get home to his lovely boy, Justin decided he would surprise his lover. He added a few more strokes to his painting, and then cleaned his brushes knowing there would be no more painting once Brian got there. He took a casserole out of the freezer and put it in the oven using the timer to have it ready when he and Brian would need some sustenance later that evening.

All that done Justin headed for the bedroom to get ready for the rest of his surprise. As an afterthought, he went back to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of wine out of the fridge. He set it in the wine cooler and carried it, the corkscrew and two glasses into the bedroom. He set them on the nightstand and shed his clothes. He headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

When he came out some time later he glanced at the clock. Knowing that Brian was horny from the tone of the phone call, Justin figured he had about five minutes before his partner arrived having made supersonic speed on the trip from Pittsburgh. He sat on the side of the bed arranging all the things they would need within easy reach. He pulled back the bedspread and slithered up the bed leaning against the mountain of pillows that he had left against the headboard.

Justin heard the front door of the cottage open. With a grin he squirted lube up his ass working his fingers in.

"Justin?" Brian called.

"In here," Justin gasped as he worked his hole open and ready for his lover.

Brian appeared in the bedroom doorway and watched his lover getting ready for him. "I see you started without me," Brian said lust emanating from every pore.

"Just being a good little boy scout."

Brian snorted. "Always prepared." He started tugging at his tie and shedding his suit.

"I thought you might appreciate my preparations," Justin moaned as he pulled his fingers away.

"Most definitely," Brian said sliding naked onto the bed next to Justin. He pulled his wanton boy against him and kissed him thoroughly. "I've been thinking about this all the way here," Brian whispered against Justin's throat.

"I've been hard since your call."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Justin smiled and the world seemed bright and cheery and full of love. It didn't take Brian long to be inside his squeaky clean boy. They kissed and thrust and licked at each other. Soon they were panting and moaning as their orgasms started to blast through them. When it was over Brian pulled Justin against him and held on tight.

"I should come home early more often," Brian whispered into Justin's hair.

"I'd like that … or you could just stay here all the time."

"Then neither of us would ever get anything done."

"I'd make that sacrifice."

Brian chuckled. "We've probably got the building for Kinnetik Part Deux. I showed it to the staff today. They're getting excited. I offered Cynthia a partnership too."

"That's great. She deserves it," Justin said but he wasn't really all that interested. "You know that new dildo we got," he cooed suggestively.

"Yes."

"I thought maybe we could try it out."

"I see."

"So what do you say, big guy?"  
"I say I knew there was a very good reason I came home early."

They smiled at each other and kissed and it was time for Taylor/Kinney Part Deux.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wakey, wakey."

"Go away, I’m sleeping."

"Justin, you said you’d come with me today."

"I did. Three times."

"That was last night."

"I distinctly saw the clock before I fell asleep and it said one-thirty, so technically I came with you today."

"Justin, get your ass out of this bed and into the shower. I want you to go with me to see the building. I have some thoughts about the decor and I want your input. Besides, John and Bobby want us to meet them for lunch."

"Why didn’t you say so in the first place? I’d love to have lunch with the guys."

Brian affectionately swatted his partner’s ample butt as Justin jumped out of bed and sprinted into the bathroom. Shaking his head, Brian joined his lover for a nice warm shower to start off their day.

It had snowed overnight, just a few inches, making driving the Corvette a foolish choice; they opted to use the Cherokee. Taking their time, Brian and Justin reached Harrisburg at nine-thirty.

"Read me the address again."

"Two hundred East Piermont. I know where that is," said Justin with a smile.

"You do? How?"

"It’s close to John’s office and to the place where I buy my art supplies." Brian arched a brow.

"Sunshine, I thought you bought your supplies in Pittsburgh."

"I used to, but since we moved, I prefer to come here."

Sensing something wasn’t quite right, Brian pushed. "Why?" 

"Ever since the gang learned about our commitment, some of them have been acting weird."

"I know all that, Justin, but that was ages ago. Everyone’s been cool."

"Everyone but Michael. When I go to Pittsburgh to buy my supplies, I always run into him. It's like he's waiting for me to go to the store. He was driving me nuts. We’d start out talking about Rage, then he’d want to know if I knew what you were up to. And I’d make the mistake of telling him you were working. Then he’d get that smug look on his face like he knew a big secret."

"And did he?"

"No, but he made it sound like he did. Then he’d drop a hint that you weren’t where you were supposed to be or that he thought Ben was spending too much time with you."

"Oh puleez. You are not jealous of my lunch breaks with Zen Ben, are you?"

"Of course not, Brian. I’m just tired of Michael’s innuendoes. It’s just as easy for me to come to Harrisburg as it is to go to the Pitts and I don’t run into Michael."

"And my brother?"

"What about him"

"Even I haven’t seen my brother’s office. How did you know the store is close to John’s office?"

"I’ve been there."

"You’ve been there?" Brian pulled up in front of Two Hundred East Piermont and turned off the engine. He glared at Justin; twinges of jealousy began to inch into Brian’s head. Justin immediately recognized the signs.

"Brian, stop it. When we came to Harrisburg with Claire to help her buy all the stuff for the wedding, I remembered passing the art supply store. I decided to check it out one day. While I was looking for some new pigments, John came into the store. Apparently he buys his drafting supplies there and has for many years. He introduced me to the shop owner. I’ve been coming here ever since. John offered to show me his office. Now, do you intend to make an ass out of yourself or are you going to give me a kiss and meet the realtor because I think that’s him looking very cold by the front door."

Brian blushed slightly and tipped his head looking very contrite. He gave Justin a chaste kiss on the lips and mouthed ‘sorry,’ before he got out of the Cherokee to open his partner’s door. Justin smiled and whispered, "I love you." Brian straightened his shoulders. Looking like a very formidable businessman, Brian Kinney went to buy himself a building. 

 

"You bought the building?!" Bobby nearly shouted at Brian over their salads at the restaurant. "Whatever happened to ‘I’ll think about it’ or ‘let me get back to you’ and the ever popular, ‘I’ll have my people talk to your people.’ Brian, you should have called me first. I’m your lawyer. What if you got ripped off?" Bobby continued his rant while Brian pulled out a contract from his pocket and handed it to the fiery redhead.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Bobby quickly scanned the contract. "Brian, you should have been a lawyer."

"Is it okay?" John asked. The sound of concern was evident in his voice.

"Shit, he bought the building itself for a song and leased the property for fifty years, with an option for more. Even if Brian wanted to pull down the building and start all over he’s still saving a bundle. Damn, you’re good, Bri."

"I know," Brian finally spoke up. Three napkins hit Brian in the head.

On the way back to the cottage, Justin was very thoughtful. Finally Brian had to ask.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was picturing a color scheme for the new Kinnetik."

"Already? There's still a lot of renovation to be done before we get to that stage."

"I know, but I was trying to reconcile the old building with the modern look that Kinnetik projects."

"And have you succeeded?"

"I think so."

"Tell me."

"I was thinking that we should keep the look of the old building but change the front door to glass. Make it a modern entry into the old space. The interior should definitely have more color than Kinnetik."

"But not red velvet, right?" Brian asked apprehensively. He wasn't sure where Justin was going with this.

"I know it was a brothel, Brian, but that doesn't mean we have to make look like one now."

"Thank the gods."

Justin chuckled. "I thought we could have modern furniture like at Kinnetik, but use color, maybe blues and greens."

"Hm."

"Is that a good hm or a bad hm?"

"Good."

Justin smiled over at Brian. He liked it when Brian felt he was helping with Kinnetik. "Everything would be subject to your approval."

"If our cottage is anything indication, you don't need approval from me."

Justin grinned. "Maybe I should go into interior design."

"You could, you know. You have an artist's eye for that."

"You are going to get so lucky tonight, Mr. Kinney," Justin said leaning into Brian.

"I can hardly wait," Brian smiled. His foot pressed down on the accelerator.

*****

Bobby and John had made their way back to their cottage after lunch. Claire was there looking after her grandson.

"Mother," John said as he came in the door. "How was our little angel?"

"Cried like a banshee for almost an hour, but he finally settled. He's been sleeping for not quite an hour." Claire let out a long sigh.

"This isn't too much for you, is it?" John asked, concern evident in his voice.

"We can get Rachel to baby-sit more often," Bobby volunteered.

"I'm fine," Claire protested. "I love looking after my grandson. It's lovely having him so close."

"If you're sure, mother."

"I am, Jackie. And thank you for worrying about me. How was your lunch with Brian and Justin?"

"Brian bought the fucking building," Bobby reacted.

"That's Brian," Claire laughed ignoring the bad language. "No grass grows under his feet when he wants something."

"Except maybe where marriage or commitment is concerned," John said making a face.

"They'll get around to it when they're ready," Claire assured them. "Are you home to stay or are you going back to work?"

"We're staying," Bobby said. "We want some quality time with that son of ours."

"Then I'm off. I want to take a nap and then cook dinner for Steve and Hunter."

"Take it easy, mother."

"I'm not doing anything I don't want to do," Claire called as she went out the door.

Just then a tiny cry came from the nursery.

"He's up," Bobby said heading in that direction.

"I'll get a bottle ready."

The little tyke needed to be changed as it turned out. John carried the warm bottle into the nursery where Bobby was stripping off the dirty diaper.

"How the fuck do they make such stinky poo from milk?" Bobby asked as he wrinkled his nose and quickly deposited the offensive diaper in the waste can by the bassinette.

"I've wondered that myself," John said thoughtfully as Bobby took a wet wipe and cleaned the little guy's butt.

"Do you think we'll ever get used to that smell?"

John laughed. "I'm not sure I want to. Maybe when he starts getting more solid food, it'll be better."

"Yeah, but we still have a couple of years of this before he'll be potty trained."

"I never really understood what a long term commitment we were making," John said watching his partner.

"You're not sorry, are you?" Bobby asked with alarm. He was putting on baby powder followed by a new diaper.

"Hell no," John replied. He watched Bobby pick up their son and carry him to the rocker by the window. Bobby sat down cradling the baby as John handed him the bottle. The little guy took to the nipple immediately. "He's got your appetite," John chuckled.

Bobby smiled. He knew he had no real part in creating this baby. It was Rachel and John combined, but he loved to hear John say things like that. "Runs in the family," Bobby added.

"And he's so beautiful, just like you."

"Yes, he's beautiful," Bobby said as Patrick sucked on the bottle. "Red hair and hazel eyes, just like we wanted." He sighed contentedly.

"Life is never going to be the same from now on, and I wouldn't want it to be." John leaned down and kissed each of the important men in his life. 

*****

Claire had rested and then had put a chicken in the oven to roast. She was fixing the vegetables when Hunter came in. 

"How was school?" she asked.

Hunter smiled. "I might be valedictorian for my class."

"Hunter! That's wonderful."

"It's not official, but I'm one of the finalists."

"Even that's a big comment on how well you're doing. You should be so proud."

"You know what, I am!"

"That's my boy."

Hunter leaned down and kissed Claire's cheek. He really did feel like her boy. She had been great ever since he came there. "Thanks for everything you've done for me, Claire."

"You're more than welcome, Hunter."

"I have a bit of homework to do before supper."

"Before supper?"

"I want to call Nick and spend some quality phone time with him later."

"I see," Claire replied.

"I hope not," Hunter laughed as he ran upstairs.

An hour or so later Hunter, Claire and Steve were seated around the kitchen table eating dinner. The two men were telling Claire how delicious her chicken was.

"You're going to give me a swelled head," Claire said with a laugh.

"You deserve the compliments. You are the best cook. Don't you agree, Steve?" Hunter asked.

"I most certainly do."

Steve looked at Claire with love in his eyes. Claire blushed and continued eating her chicken. When Hunter finished the main course he excused himself to go upstairs and make his phone call. Claire cleared the dishes and brought them each a piece of pie.

"Delicious," Steve said with his mouth full.

"If you were Hunter, I'd tell you not to talk with your mouth full," Claire laughed.

"But I'm not Hunter, and I think it's time I made that clear to you."

"What are you talking about, Steve?"

"I'm talking about this," Steve replied fishing in his pocket and pulling out a little black velvet box."

"Oh!"

"I want to marry you, Claire. I think it's time."

"So do I," Claire smiled.

"You do?"

"I do."

"Did we just get married?" Steve laughed.

"Heck no, I haven't even got the ring on my finger yet."

"I can rectify that," Steve said snapping open the box and sliding the solitaire diamond onto Claire's finger.

"It's beautiful, Steve," Claire said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad you think so. So, when do you want to get hitched?" Steve asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Maybe we could have a double wedding with Brian and Justin," Claire teased.

"If that's what you want…" Steve said uncertainly.

"I was kidding. Brian is the world's biggest drama queen, to say nothing of Justin. We would be crazy to have any part of that wedding other than what they ask us to do. Besides, I've never had a wedding of my own and I want to plan one just for me."

"I'm happy to hear you say that, Claire. I want you to have everything you ever wanted."

"At this very moment I think I do."

Steve and Claire held hands and smiled at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cynthia!"

"It’s Scott, Mr. Kinney."

"Damn, I’ll never get used to this. And for fuck’s sake, call me Brian. Mr. Kinney was my father, and believe me, as bad as I am, he was worse."

"Sure, no problem, Brian. What can I get you?"

"I need the specs on the new boardroom. John’ll be here soon and I can’t find a thing in this mess." 

Brian continued to shuffle papers on his new desk in his brand new office that was barely usable. John and his crew had completed the major work on the first floor of "Part Deux" but the details and decorating had yet to begin. The second floor was planned for the artists. Justin had suggested that the windows be made larger to allow for more natural light. And to give the space a more modern look. The crew was up there now and the noise was giving Brian a headache.

Since Cynthia now had complete charge of Kinnetik, Brian was free to spend all of his time at Part Deux. He hated the mess, swore he could still smell the cheap perfume the whores had once used and there was never enough coffee. Scott, Brian’s new assistant personally trained by Cynthia, weeded through the mess on Brian’s desk, and handed Brian the folder that contained the plans for the new boardroom and a couple of aspirin. 

"Thanks," Brian grumbled as he took the aspirin, swallowed them dry and sat in his new chair to look over the plans.

"So what do you think?" Brian asked Scott.

"Think?"

"Yes, think. About the new office, about your new position, about living here in Harrisburg. I want your opinion." Brian looked directly into his assistant’s pretty brown eyes.

"We’ve all seen the plans and I think they’re spectacular. As for my new position, I guess I feel like an overgrown gofer at this point. And living in Harrisburg, I grew up here. I have no problem with it." Scott met Brian’s gaze.

"Good. You may feel like a gofer now but in a few weeks when we’re really up and running, we’ll be attached at the hip. Cynthia and I have worked together for years and we’ve had our fair share of cat fights but I owe her a lot. Kinnetik would not have happened without her. Yes, I yell, I growl, I bellow as she is so fond of reminding me and not once has she ever NOT called me out on my shit. I expect the same from you. She wouldn’t have picked you if you weren’t up for the job, no pun intended. She’s very protective of the staff; she wouldn’t throw you to the wolves. In this case, the wolf is me."

"Brian, I’ve worked for Kinnetik for a couple of years now and I see how you work and I’m not scared of you."

"Good. I’ll remind you of that the next time it’s ten at night, I’m shouting and shredding the art boards because I think they’re shit and the presentation has to be ready by nine the next morning. Shit, I really need some coffee."

"Have you eaten?"

"I don’t remember."

"You have time before John comes in to discuss the boardroom. Why don’t I run out and get you some lunch and coffee. On my way home tonight I’ll stop at the mall and pick up a coffeemaker."

"That’s a great idea. About lunch and the coffeemaker, but make it three coffeemakers; we’ll need two for down here and maybe a larger one for the art room. Artists live on the stuff."

"Sure thing. Be back in a few minutes." Scott left the office grabbing his coat to go to the local diner. The whole neighborhood was reaping the benefit of having a young, new business growing within their midst. It was a definite boost to the local economy.

Brian leaned forward and rested his head on the desk for a few minutes. He was tired. All of the staff that had wanted to transfer to Part Deux, were now in Harrisburg living in a local hotel for now until the apartments were livable. He was still traveling, pitching his campaigns and in charge of the renovations. And he was getting married in three months. Brian wasn’t sure he was going to make it.

"Brian?" John softly spoke as he entered the office and saw Brian with his head on the desk.

"Brian, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. I must have dozed off."

"A sign of your advancing age."

"Thanks a lot."

"I’m kidding, but you are pushing yourself too much. Have you eaten?"

"No, but Scott went to pick up some sandwiches and coffee."

"You drink far too much coffee."

"Nectar of the gods."

"Not when you’re not eating enough. I think you’ve lost weight. After lunch, we’ll discuss the plans and then you go home."

"John, I’m fine and I have work to do."

"You’ll be fine when you’ve had a proper meal and a decent night’s sleep. No arguments and I’m going to call Justin and rat you out."

"Fuck. Why did I ever let Justin talk me into solving his Sunshine File?"

"Because you love him. Now let’s get a head start on the boardroom plans."

As Brian and John began to work, Scott came in with bags of sandwiches. Several other employees came in with cartons of juices, coffee and sodas. Brian looked up and smiled. The Part Deux employees were coming together as a family. 

"Brian, I think you’re going to need a small kitchen area," John said as he saw the amount of food and beverages brought in.

"I do believe you’re right, big bro."

*****

"Brian? That you?"

"It better be or you’re about to be ravished by a total stranger."

Justin laughed as he came out of his studio and into the living room to greet his lover. He had spoken with John earlier and knew Brian was on his way home. As Brian began to shed his coat, Justin could see how tired he was and that his cheekbones were a bit too prominent. John was right; Brian was pushing himself too hard.

"Bed."

"Mmm, love in the afternoon, I could go for that."

"No. Right now you’re going for a nap, then after, you’re going to eat a full meal and then back to bed for at least eight hours of sleep."

"You’re turning down sex? Low blow, Sunshine."

"Brian, I’d never turn you down and I’ll join you in bed for a while and blow you but you have to take better care of yourself. Promise me, Brian. Promise me you won’t work your self sick."

Justin’s pleas tugged at Brian’s heart. He opened his arms and Justin immediately went into them. The lovers hugged and Brian kissed the top of Justin’s head. He allowed Justin to guide him into their room, remove their clothes and they snuggled under the blankets. Gently Justin stroked Brian’s cock and then slipped under the blanket to give Brian release. With his lover spent and drifting off to sleep, Justin carefully slipped out of bed to make a few calls.

"Scott? It’s Justin; can you handle things for a few days? Yeah? Okay, good. The big guy needs a little recharge. Thanks. You can call us if you need anything. Later, Scott"

"John, it’s me Justin. Yeah, he’s home, asleep now. Shit John, how did I miss this? I know, I know, I’m busy too. But not that busy that I can’t see how exhausted he is. And you’re right, he has lost weight. He feels bony. I called Scott. I’m going to try to keep Brian here for the next few days. Okay, I promise, if I need a few tractors to bar the doors I’ll call you. Thanks, John. I will, love you too."

Justin hung up the phone and checked on Brian. He could hear the soft wheeze indicating that Brian was out cold. It reminded Justin of when Brian was trying to hide his cancer. Justin vowed he’d never let Brian get sick like that again. Nothing was worth neglecting one's health. Justin quietly shut the bedroom door and went about preparing dinner. He’d fatten up Brian one way or another.

*****

John closed his cell phone and went to check on his son. He had decided to stay home with the baby since the work on Brian's building was going so well. His foreman would call if there were any problems. Patrick had been rather quiet the last few days, fussy but sleeping more than normal. 

Entering the baby's room John looked into the crib. His son looked flushed. John frowned and bent into the crib feeling the baby's head. He was hot, way too hot. John felt a wave of panic pass through him. He lifted the baby from the crib and reached for the baby thermometer. The baby started crying. John placed it in his son's ear and waited for it to beep. It registered above 102.

"Shit!" John reacted. Bobby was in court, some important case. Brian and Justin were tired and far away. Rachel was on a school field trip with her daughters. He decided he needed to get help right away. He called his mother.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Jackie," Claire replied sounding flustered.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Well, um , not exactly, um, Steve's here."

"In the middle of the afternoon?"

"John, why are you calling me?" Claire asked in her best mother voice.

"It's Patrick; he's burning up."

"Burning up? What's his temperature?"

"Over 102. I don't know what to do," John admitted.

"Get him in the car. Steve and I will be right over. We're taking him to the hospital in Harrisburg."

"You think it's that serious?" John asked with fear in his voice.

"You don't play around with fever in babies. You had a bad fever when you were about Patrick's age."

"I did?"

"John, get him ready. We'll be right over."

"Yes, mother."

John grabbed an extra blanket and strapped his son into his car seat. He was just getting everything set in the SUV when Steve's car pulled up.

"We'll go with you," Claire said. She climbed in back with the baby and Steve got in the front seat beside John. "Get a move on," Claire said feeling the baby's head.

It seemed like it took forever but they were quickly at the emergency room of the Harrisburg hospital. Luckily it was a slow day and they took the baby in quickly. He whimpered and seemed cranky and listless. His fever was now 103. A doctor arrived and stripped the baby. There was a red rash around his trunk. 

"Where did that come from?" John asked. "It wasn't there earlier today." 

"You're sure?" the doctor asked.

"I changed him a couple of hours ago and there wasn't anything there."

"Roseola," the doctor said.

"Huh?"

"I think it's roseola. What was his temperature when you brought him in?"

"103."

"I would guess it's starting to drop." The doctor used a thermometer to check the temperature. "101," he said.

"Thank God," John said.

"We'll give him some baby Tylenol to make sure the fever keeps going down. He's had this for about a week."

"He has? That must be why he seemed listless sometimes and cranky at others."

"He should be fine. Use cool cloths on the rash and Calamine if he seems to find it itchy or irritated."

"Yes, doctor."

"Here's the nurse with the Tylenol. After she administers that, you can take the little guy home."

"Thanks, doc."

"You're welcome, and you did the right thing bringing him in. If his temperature had gone much higher he might have had a seizure."

"Shit!"

"But he didn't, and everything should be fine."

A few minutes later John carried his now sleeping son out to the waiting room where a worried Claire and Steve waited for him. He explained what had happened with the doctor. They were all relieved as they took the baby out to the car.

Steve drove so that John could sit in the back with his son. He cooed at the sleeping infant all the way home. He could not have been more relieved. He didn't know how he would have ever explained to Bobby if something bad had happened to their son. He also managed to notice how Steve's hand kept reaching over and finding Claire's. That was when he noticed the diamond on her finger.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mother," John softly called out as he left the baby sleeping peacefully in his room. Placing the baby monitor on the granite island in the kitchen, John had his hands on his hips. 

Claire recognized the signs of an impending queen out. Claire had put the kettle on for tea. They all needed a cup after their ordeal with the baby. 

"Mother, care to explain?" John said indicating the new piece of jewelry gracing his mother’s ring finger. Steve stood off and waited in the corner. "And don’t think I don’t see you hiding in the corner, Steve."

"Jackie! Behave. Steve proposed last night and I’ve accepted." Claire and Steve beamed with happiness.

"And just when were you going to tell me?" John said with a Brian-like arch of an eyebrow.

"Well, we were planning on telling you all tonight but your son had other plans."

Claire saw a slight twinge of pain and guilt fly across her son’s face. "Jackie, Jackie, you did nothing wrong. Things like this happen to every child. All parents go through this. What makes you think you and Bobby are any different? You did absolutely the right thing and Patrick’s fine."

"Mom, I was so scared. I didn’t know what to do. What if I did something wrong? God, if anything happened..."

"Shush," Claire gave her distraught son a hug, "nothing’s going to happen. And we’re all here to help. Now, I apologize we didn’t tell you sooner about our engagement but it happened rather fast. I was planning to call to invite you all for dinner."

"Mom, I really don’t want to take Little Red out tonight."

"Of course not, honey. Why don’t Steve and I bring the fixings over later tonight for dinner? I’m sure you’re in no mood to cook and you have to eat anyway. We’ll have a quiet meal and stay for a while to look after the baby while you and Bobby get some rest."

"I don’t think I can ever sleep again, Mom."

"Sweetie, you’ll sleep. You heard the doctor, once the rash comes out the worst is over."

"John, your mother is right. Bobby will be home soon and I’m sure he’ll be looking forward to a nice meal. Besides, how will you be able to take care of my future grandson if you’re not well rested?"

"I, I don’t know what to do. Bobby, oh God, Bobby. What do I tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Bobby just walked through the door, surprised to see his house full of people.

"Bobby!" John rushed to Bobby wrapping his arms around his partner’s small frame. "The baby!"

"What? What is it? The baby, what happened to the baby?" Bobby squirmed out of John’s grasp and ran to the nursery. His son was sleeping peacefully, his head cool to the touch. Bobby tucked Patrick in and then came out of the room. John was sitting on the couch with his head buried in his hands. Bobby sat down next to him and tried to figure out what had happened.

"I’m sorry."

"Sorry for what, John?"

Before John had the chance to explain, Steve sat on a chair opposite to the couple and explained what happened earlier.

"Little Red had a fever, John called us and we all went to the hospital. The baby is fine; it’s just a virus that will work itself out. The fever broke and he’s on the mend as we speak. John was upset because he thought he did something wrong. Now you know as well as I do that these things happen all the time. Your daddy’s a doctor, people get sick and they get better. But John is feeling guilty. He wanted to call you but he knew you were in court. Claire and I were here and we’re going to stay for a while, cook you dinner and watch the baby so you guys can get a little rest. And we have some very pleasant news for you when you’re ready to hear it. Now why don’t you take your partner into your room and lay down for a while. We have time before dinner."

Bobby nodded. He could feel John’s pain and saw the unnecessary guilt that John was shouldering. "Come on, baby, lets take another peek at our son then lay down for a while. The traffic was murder and I’m beat."

John smiled at his partner, combing his fingers through Bobby beautiful red hair. John’s partner needed him too. He took Bobby’s hand to kiss it. They then went to check on their son.

"Damn, I’ll never get used to these queen outs," Steve joked.

"That wasn’t a queen out. That was John not knowing what to do. We didn’t have babies around when he was growing up. He forgets that he was once a little boy and children get scrapes and colds and the measles. Bobby was raised by a doctor and he has lots of cousins. He’s used to kids. I think I’ll call Rachel and Emily. I’m sure they’ll want to know and I’m sure Dan will want to check out his grandson."

"Good idea. Once they know that the baby is fine, the quicker John will get over this guilt trip. What’s with these Kinney boys and their feelings of guilt? You'd think the sun rises and sets with them."

"Doesn’t it?" Claire snarked sweetly. The newly affianced couple shared a laugh and a kiss. "I’ll make the calls. Why don’t you root in the refrigerator for something to cook? I’ll call Hunter too. He’s probably wondering why he’s all alone in the house."

A couple of hours later, John and Bobby woke to the aroma of roasting pork, sweet potatoes baking and vegetables blanching. And to a house full of people.

"Well, there they are! Glad you can join us," Rachel greeted her brother and brother-in-law. "Your son was beginning to wonder when you were going to wake up."

"No doubt their stomachs woke them up," Hunter snarked out. He was sitting in the overstuffed chair near the fireplace holding the baby who was happily gurgling in his hands.

"Come on; help me set the table. We have a lot of hungry people here to feed," Claire added. John went to relieve Hunter of his little burden as Bobby went to assist Claire. There was a knock on the door and Steve went to open it.

"Emily! Dan! So nice of you to drop by," Steve greeted his almost in-laws.

"Good to see you too." Dan shook Steve’s hand as Emily gave her son a kiss then went to check on her grandson. "Ms. Claire, something smells wonderful. If we’d known we were having a party we would have brought a dish of our own. At least we brought dessert. Dan presented the family with a huge chocolate cake.

"Looks scrumptious," Claire exclaimed. She took the cake from Dan and he nodded toward John and the baby. Claire winked and Dan went to check out his grandson.

"Well now, how is the little bundle? Through making a commotion and scaring everyone half to death? May I?" Dan asked John for his permission to hold his grandson and check him out. John and Dan exchanged places. Patrick went to his grandfather without fuss.   
"Now as I recall, babies have ten fingers..." Dan tickled the baby’s hands. "...and ten toes." 

Dan continued to tickle the little one’s toes. He loosened up Patrick’s sleeper to do an exam of the rash on his trunk. The rash was already beginning to fade. Crisis was more than over. Dan rewrapped their precious bundle and placed a kiss on the sparse red head. The baby looked just like Bobby when he was an infant. Holding the baby nose to nose, Dan put his son-in-law at ease.

"You have the best two dads in the whole wide world." Dan kissed the baby on the nose and then handed him back to John. "I wonder if dinner’s ready. This child has made me work up an appetite." As Dan stood up to lend a hand in the kitchen, he ruffled John’s hair. Both John and Bobby were beginning to relax.

After dinner, Little Red was cleaned up, in a fresh sleeper and laid down in his crib. Steve and Claire thought it was a good time to tell the family their news.

"I’d like to have everyone’s attention if I may," Claire began. "Last night Steve proposed to me."

"And Claire has made me the happiest man by saying yes." Steve held up Claire’s hand to show off the ring which she now wore.

*****

John and Bobby closed the door behind the last of their guests. John heaved a loud sigh.

"It was nice of everybody to come over and help us with dinner," John said. "But I'm glad they're gone. I'm exhausted."

"It wasn't your fault, John," Bobby said giving his partner a hug.

"I have never been so scared in all my life. I couldn't imagine having to tell you that something had happened to our son. I really thought he might be seriously ill, and I was here by myself … and I didn't know what to do," John almost sobbed feeling all the fear and uncertainty of a few hours ago flood through him.

"You did know what to do, John. You called your mother and you took the baby to the hospital. Everything turned out fine."

"I know, but I'm afraid to be here with him by myself."

"Don't say that. He loves you and needs you and I'd rather he be with you than anyone else."

"Even more than Rachel?" John asked needing more reassurance. His eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"You're Patrick's parent, not Rachel. Patrick needs you."

"Thank you for saying that. I was going to stay home with him tomorrow. Do you think I should?"

"Absolutely."

"I love you, Bobby."

"And I love you. Now let's go to bed while junior's asleep. We need to get a few hours before he wakes up."

"I could go for that," John admitted with a big yawn.

As they undressed, John had to ask. "So what do you think about mother and Steve?"

"I think it's about time," Bobby declared.

"I wonder what this new wrinkle will mean in our lives," John mused. "Maybe she won't want to baby-sit anymore."

"I can't see Claire not wanting to spend time with her only grandson."

"True, but Steve might keep her busy."

"Like I'm going to keep you busy right now?"

"God, I hope not. Oooh, I don't want that image in my brain. She's my mother."

"Sorry, lover, come here and I'll fuck it all away."

John smiled as he fell into his husband's arms. He felt safe and not so scared anymore.

*****

"Brian, calm down."

"You're sure he's all right? There's no need for him to be taken to a specialist or a bigger, better equipped hospital."

"Patrick's fine," John tried to assure his brother.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You couldn't have done anything. We looked after it."

"You should have called. We could have driven right over."

"Brian, you're queening out, and that's usually my job."

"Sorry, bro', but he's so little and so cute and I don't want anything to happen to him."

"And you think we do?"

"Of course, not, but you know what I mean."

"He's fine. He's sleeping right here in my arms. The rash has almost disappeared and his temperature is normal."

"That's good," Brian said drawing a deep breath and calming down for the first time since John had called to tell him about the baby and the roseola.

"Little Red is going to grow up to look just like his daddies, aren't you, sonny boy?" John cooed to his son.

"You're just too precious for words, big bro'."

"I'll take that as the compliment I'm sure you intended it to be."

Brian chuckled. "Yes, John."

"You just wait until you and Justin have one and then you'll see what it's like."

"Me and Justin?"

"Don't tell me you two have never discussed the possibility of having children?"

"Well, no, we haven't," Brian admitted with a frown. That topic had never really come up. He had Gus and that seemed to be enough.

"Don't you think Justin might want a child? You have Gus."

"Jesus, John, I'm getting married in a couple of months. Can we leave the prospect of a child for a little later in our relationship?"

John laughed. "You've been together for ten years. It's hardly early in the relationship."

"Well, fuck! It's only the last couple of years that I've been able to admit that I'm in a relationship."

"True, I guess I was expecting a bit much."

"Anyway, I'm happy everything worked out with Little Red. Tell Bobby he has the best looking and smartest partner in the whole world."

"Is that because we look so much alike?" John chuckled.

"Maybe," Brian smirked. "I better go. I'm looking at Justin's latest ideas for decorating the new Kinnetik."

"I bet they're spectacular."

"Damn right! That partner of mine is one talented fella."

"Make sure you tell him that occasionally," John laughed.

"I do," Brian admitted, but he resolved to say it more often.

"I'll talk to you later," John said.

"Later."

Brian hung up the phone. He had some thinking to do. He had never even contemplated the possibility of him and Justin having a child. But now the thought had been planted, maybe he needed to discuss it with a certain blond. He knew how much John and Bobby loved their son. He loved being with the little guy too. Could he and Justin follow the same route? Brian shook his head. Liberty Avenue would collapse into a heap of rubble if they ever found out what Brian fucking Kinney was thinking about at this very moment.


	5. Chapter 5

"Brian?"

"Yes."

"Come over here."

Brian walked across the first floor of Kinnetik Part Deux and stood beside Justin. "What's up?"

"How do you like these colors together?" Justin held up some swatches. 

Brian looked at them. "I thought you had chosen some other colors?"

"I had but now that we're inside the building these were screaming at me."

Brian studied the colors as Justin detailed how they would be used. "If we painted the walls pale gray, this color," Justin said holding up one swatch, "we could use this deep burgundy with variations for the upholstery. The accents should be black with just a bit of this blue. It's kind of a slate blue but it has a certain vibrancy."

"Just like the person holding it."

Justin turned and smiled that wonderful smile at his partner. Brian felt his dick twitch.

"You know," Brian said. "I like that color scheme … a lot, but I like what's holding it even more."

"Do you now?" Justin grinned.

"It also occurred to me that we haven't christened the new office yet."

"That can be easily rectified."

"I thought so too."

"Aren't there workmen upstairs?" Justin asked unsure about where they could fulfill their latest desires.

Brian nodded. "They're upstairs and we're down here, and that door has a lock on it."

"No shit!" Justin grinned as he watched Brian walk over and lock the door to what would become his office.

Brian sauntered back and pulled Justin against his body planting one of his patented toe-curling kisses on Justin's lips. He heard the swatches hit the floor and Justin let out a little moan as he responded to the kiss.

Walking Justin backwards Brian turned his lover against the wall where they could not be seen by anyone who might pass the door. Justin felt his jeans being yanked down as Brian nipped at his neck. Justin stuck his ass out and arched his neck back. Brian's fingers grabbed his hair and tugged gently.

Justin heard the familiar rip of the condom packet and felt some lube being squeezed up his ass. A finger was inserted and he pushed back into it. They both knew they were ready. Quickly Brian entered him and they bucked together until tingles of what was to come started flowing through them. Brian jacked Justin off until he felt the blond spray the wall with his jizz. Brian soon filled the condom, and gently pulled out.

They leaned against each other and the wall until their breathing returned to normal.

"I can never get enough of you," Brian whispered against Justin's ear.

"Just see that you keep it that way," Justin said reaching down and pulling up his jeans. 

Brian disposed of the condom and zipped up. He glanced at the wall. "A little more cum to chip off," he laughed.

"Maybe we should wipe it up," Justin volunteered.

"Leave it. There's something I want to talk to you about." Brian took Justin by the hand and led him over to the opposite wall. There were a couple of boxes sitting there and Brian sat on one, turning to look at Justin who took the other.

"What's going on, Brian?"

"You know what happened to Little Red the other day?"

"Yeah, that was scary, but the baby's fine, isn't he?"

"He's doing great. John said as much this morning."

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"John asked me an interesting question that I hadn't even thought about."

"A question?"

"Yeah, I was teasing him about talking baby talk to Little Red. He said I should wait until you and I had one."

"One what?" Justin asked with a frown.

"One baby? He asked if we had discussed children, and of course, I said we hadn't."

"But now we are?"

Brian nodded. "John seems to think that you might want children, so I'm asking. Do you?"

"I … I don't know. I'm not sure. Yes, I guess I do," Justin babbled.

"Which answer should I select?" Brian grinned. "I didn't know this would be multiple choice."

"You … you just took me totally by surprise."

"But you would like to have a child?"

"Yeah, I think I would. What about you?"

"If the baby looked like you, how could I not want it?"

"Brian," Justin whispered as he leaned over and gently kissed his partner. "I love you."

"Ditto."

Justin smiled. "I don't think this is something we have to decide right now though."

"You mean you don't want one tomorrow?"

"I want you to make an honest man of me before I get knocked up."

Brian snorted. "I'll keep that in mind."

"But down the road, I…"

"You can say it, Sunshine."

"I would love to have a baby that would be ours, yours and mine. Not that I don't love Gus because I do, but this would be ours."

"Then I'll file that away for future consideration," Brian smirked.

"Brian," Justin said laying his hand on top of Brian's. "Thank you. Thank you for even thinking of this."

"I want you to be happy," Brian said meaning it with all his heart. He ran his fingers gently along Justin's jaw and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I want us both to be happy."

"And we will be," Brian declared. "Right after we wipe that cum off the wall and rescue your swatches."

He pulled Justin to his feet with an appropriate groan.

*****

A few weeks later Justin walked into Kinnetik.

"Hey Scott, how’s it going?" Justin asked as he passed Scott’s new desk just outside Brian’s office.

"Fine."

"The big guy inside?" Justin nodded toward the office.

"No, actually he’s upstairs. He asked if you could join him in the Art Dept. He’s in a bit of a snit."

Justin rolled his eyes at Scott’s comment.

"What is it this time?" Justin sighed.

"I’m not sure. He keeps mumbling something about orange being the new blue and the old blue. I don’t know. Makes no sense to me. I wish Cynthia was here. She’d know what to do."

"He’s working on the Eyeconic ad, right?"

"Yes, how’d you know?"

"Long story that requires beer. Lots of beer. And Scott, you’re doing a great job. You wouldn’t be here if Brian and Cynthia didn’t think you were the right man for the job. I’ll go up and see if I can smooth some ruffled feathers."

"Thanks, Justin. He certainly has his moments."

"Yes he does. But I guess that’s what makes him so good." 

Scott nodded in agreement and went back to work as Justin took the stairs to the second floor. He was pleased how modern the interior of the first floor looked. The deep burgundy color made the office look opulent with just a touch of edge and a hint of the building’s former occupants. The accent colors added the vibrancy Justin had hoped for. The renovations had progressed much faster than expected. Some of the upper apartments were already occupied by employees. The executive suite was the last priority but it was almost finished. All in all, Part Deux was perfect.

It was early April. John had urged Brian to join the Harrisburg Business Owners Association. Brian took John’s suggestion. Not only did Brian cultivate a network of local contacts, he garnered a few new clients as well. It always amazed Justin how well Brian could adapt, fit in within this community and in most situations. Brian was hard nosed, edgy, raw, in Pittsburgh and he maintained that persona when visiting the Pitts and when dealing with his clients through Kinnetik. Here in Harrisburg, Brian was more genteel, fitting in with the less chaotic life of the smaller city.

"YOU CALL THIS AN AD?! THIS IS A FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Justin could hear Brian yelling as he approached the top of the stairs. So much for Brian’s gentility.   
Brian was pacing. The bitch from Eyeconic was due in at one, it was eleven-thirty and Brian wasn’t happy with the latest mock up. Justin had spent the last week in New York for a show and Brian was more than missing his lover. Needless to say, phone sex wasn’t cutting it.

Justin quietly entered the large airy room. John had taken Justin’s suggestion. The windows were enlarged and encompassed three of the four walls. The natural light was a boon for the artists. The art board was on an easel and Brian looked as if he was ready to toss it out a window or into the shredder. The computerized version was up on a screen. The ad was similar to the one Justin had inadvertently influenced when he was an intern for Vance. Only this time there were four sets of sunglasses. The original set on a sexy man’s nose, reflecting a beautiful woman. Right next to it was a woman with her sunglasses reflecting a buff young man in a Speedo. Just below, were two more sets with a man reflecting a man and a woman reflecting a woman. The wording was still in its original orange, stating; "Eyeconics: See What You Want To See."

It was simple yet powerful and defiant. It was Brian. But at this moment Brian wasn’t happy and he was still pacing.

The artists and ad men were huddled in a corner. Many had worked for Brian for several years and were used to his tirades. Most of the time they’d wait until he calmed, had a brainstorm then life returned to normal. But lately things were a little strained. The combination of opening the new office, coupled with Justin spending an inordinate amount of time in his studio preparing for his latest show, then being away for a week and the wedding preparations had put Brian a little too close to the edge. Harrisburg had no Babylon and Brian was too tired to drive back to Pittsburgh to unwind in familiar territory. Brian needed a little Sunshine to chase away his blues. Or in this case, the orange.

Justin sat in front of the computer screen and picked up the stylus. With a couple of swishes and waves, the wording was transformed from orange to red, white and blue. It added to the subtle defiance of the ad, pushing the envelope even further. Brian stopped pacing and stared at the screen. His eyes narrowed and he turned to see Justin sitting at the computer. Justin could see the anger begin to slip away, replaced by a small smirk. The smirk slowly morphed into a leer and Brian’s hazel eyes dilated with lust. The lovers momentarily forgot they were in a room with a dozen people. Part Deux’s employees watched in awe as Brian went from angry boss to lust filled lover as Brian sauntered over to Justin. Pulling the younger man up from the chair, Brian swung him around.

"You are a fucking genius!" Brian exclaimed.

"You approve?" Justin laughed and his heart soared at Brian’s open display of love and his approval of the change Justin had made.

"Approve? It’s perfect. Just what it needed," Brian whispered into Justin’s ear, "And just like you." Brian was rewarded with that infamous smile that he could never get enough of and then he put Justin down.

"Okay people, I want new boards within the hour, the font in bold and ‘Vogue’ style. Now people, move it!" Brian bellowed and artists began to scurry. Brian led his lover down to the boardroom for a few moments alone.

"I am so happy you’re home!" Brian pulled Justin close into his arms and gave Justin a mind blowing kiss. When the lack of oxygen forced them apart, Justin laughed.

"You’re just glad I fixed your ad," Justin continued to giggle.

"That too," Brian snarked. Then he got a little serious. "How did the show go? I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you."

"No apologies, no regrets. It was a fast and furious show. Over in a flash but well received and everything sold. Sidney was pleased. And I quote, 'well done, my boy, well done.' I know you’ve been busy. Part Deux is almost completed and the ceremony is in six weeks, life will get calmer."

"I hope so," Brian sighed as he looked at the watch on Justin’s wrist. "Shit, Eyeconics will be here soon. I have to check on the ad. Can you hang out? We can go to lunch after the meeting. I’ll check with Scott, but I don’t think I have anything else to do later. If we close the deal, I’ll be free for the rest of the afternoon."

"When you close the deal, not if. And yeah, I can hang out. I need to go to the art store for more supplies. I’ll come back around two, then we can have a late lunch and go home to work it off."

"I like the work it off part." Brian leered at Justin and their cocks started to twitch.

"Later, Brian. Go be brilliant so I can make up for lost time when we’re home."

"That’s a week’s worth of sucking and fucking. Are you up for the job?"

"I’m up! Oh boy, am I up. Later."

"Later, Sunshine, and thank you for waving your magic wand."

"Anytime Bri," Justin smiled to himself. He loved it when he was able to contribute to Kinnetik and he was happy that Brian was pleased. Justin filled Scott in on their plans as he left to go to the art store. Scott promised to call Justin if anything went wrong. He said a silent prayer to the advertising gods that the ad would be well received. Justin had another magic wand that desperately needed waving.

***** 

Brian was waiting by the SUV for Justin to return from the art store. He had been waiting for quite a while. He was horny and every time he thought about Justin his cock twitched and pinched uncomfortably in his pants. He looked at his watch and debated if he should go back inside and do some more work, or walk down the street and haul Justin out of the fucking art store. He decided on the latter.

Stomping down the street Brian covered the distance to Rafferty's Art Store in no time. He pushed open the door and stepped inside looking around for the blond head that he wanted. When he saw it, he stopped in his tracks and stared at the sight in front of him.

Justin was leaning over the counter talking to a very nice looking young man. They seemed deep in conversation and as Brian watched they would laugh and wink and obviously flirt with each other. Brian couldn't believe his eyes. This was what Justin had been doing all the time he had been waiting for him, flirting with this young asshole. Brian felt the anger seethe within him.

"Justin!" he said in a loud voice. "I've been waiting far too long already."

Justin turned and looked at his lover. "Um … sorry, I guess I lost track of time."

"I guess you did. Let's go."

"I need to pay for these things," Justin said feeling the wrath of an angry Kinney radiating his way. He really did need the supplies if he was going to work on his painting tomorrow.

"Maybe you should have done that before you started your conversation," Brian said uncharitably.

"Mal, could you ring this up for me?"

"Sure," the kid behind the counter said giving Brian a wary look. He began ringing the items through.

Justin pulled Brian away from the counter. "What the fuck's the matter with you?"

"I'm surprised you didn't introduce me to your little friend," Brian replied glaring at Mal.

"You're jealous!" Justin grinned as that revelation hit him.

"Fuck you!"

Justin tried to wipe the smile off his face. Brian didn't often get jealous, and this was totally unexpected. "I'll just pay for this stuff and we can get going."

"About time," Brian retorted.

Justin thought that Brian reminded him of a petulant little kid that someone had just taken candy away from. Maybe Justin was the candy. He tried to keep a straight face. "Is that ready, Mal?" Justin called.

"Yeah."

"Mal, Mal," Brian said in his falsetto voice.

"Behave yourself," Justin said slapping him on the chest. He went over to the counter to pay for his supplies. Brian went to the door where he was practically tapping his foot with impatience. Justin could feel Brian's eyes watching every move he made with Mal. He quickly paid for the bagful of supplies and hurried back to Brian. Brian opened the door as soon as he saw Justin coming and ushered him out of the store.

"Jesus, Brian, what's your problem?"

"You told me we were going home to fuck, a whole week's worth of fucking, and then I find you flirting with that guy."

"I wasn't flirting. We were just talking."

"It looked like a lot more than talking."

"Well it wasn't."

Brian reached the SUV first and yanked open the driver's side door. He got in waiting for Justin to stow his bag of treasures. Once Justin closed his door Brian gunned the vehicle out of his parking space and they roared down the road.

"Take it easy," Justin said as Brian's foot clamped down on the accelerator.

"You going to tell me how to drive now?"

Justin sighed. He didn't want to fight; he wanted to fuck. "How did Eyeconics go?"

"She loved the boards," Brian said losing some of his anger. "Thanks for fixing them," he said grudgingly.

"Is that why you were finished early?" Justin asked trying to hide his smirk.

"Yeah, she just thought they were great and that was the end of it."

"We do make a great team," Justin smiled.

"Yeah, we do."

"Can we go straight home so you can fuck me until my eyes cross?"

"Yes, we can. Then you won't be able to look at that asshole Mal," Brian said with a little waggle of his head.

"I don't want to look at Mal. I want to look at you, naked and aroused, and needing me so bad."

Brian's foot went down hard on the accelerator. This time Justin didn't object.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello."

"Hi, Hunter."

"Hey, how are you?"

"Doing good. You?"

"I’d be a whole lot better if I was able to see you."

"Then why don’t you come outside and you’ll feel a whole lot better."

"What?" Hunter stared at his cell phone for a moment then ran out of the barn. He had just finished mucking out the last stall and was getting ready for a nice long hot shower when his phone rang. Hunter made a beeline for the barn yard and straight into Nick’s arms.

"Hey baby, I missed you," Nick gushed as he caught his exuberant and stinky boyfriend.

"Missed you too," Hunter said with a kiss. Nick gave Hunter a little shove and wrinkled his nose. "I guess I must reek."

"Well, you are a little ripe. I thought I’d surprise you."

"You surprised me, all right. Come on; follow me home. I’ll take a shower then greet you properly."

"Mmm, I could go for that. But I can drive you."

"No, I had an argument with a pile of manure and I lost. I don’t want you to have to drive back to Penn tomorrow with eau de horse. I’ll cut through the woods and meet you at the house. Claire and Steve are there. Oh and by the way, they’re engaged." Hunter sprinted off to the woods.

Nick stood in the barn yard for a second. "Engaged?" Then Nick jumped into his car and drove to the farm.

"Better?" Hunter asked Nick as they cuddled on Hunter’s bed. Hunter was freshly showered. His offending clothes were in the washing machine and he was dressed in a clean t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Much better. I missed you." Nick gave Hunter a lip scorching kiss and they huddled even closer, feeling their dicks growing hard.

"Please, Nick..." Hunter panted. It was several months since they had seen one another and the next month and half was going to be real busy. Hunter managed to get through college in three and a half years by taking extra classes and summer courses. And he found out that he would be valedictorian. Nick was about to start the intense part of medical school. Brian and Justin’s wedding was in two weeks and Hunter was waiting to find out which school was going to accept his application for his graduate work. He was so close to realizing his dreams that it was scaring him and thrilling him at the same time. These two months were going to be very busy for Hunter and for the entire family. But for now, Hunter decided to savor this time with Nick. 

"Want you, baby," Nick whispered into Hunter’s ear as he began to slip off Hunter’s sweat pants. They needed each other but took their time to be careful and safe. Theirs was a sweet and gentle loving.

"Claire, what are those two doing up there? They’ve been up there for hours," Steve griped as he was slicing tomatoes for their salad for dinner.

"Steve, I’m surprised at you. I’m sure you know exactly what’s going on up there. You were a young man once." Claire chuckled as Steve blushed.

"Claire, it has been hours. Don’t you think one of us should check on them?"

"Steve, honey, Hunter has been up since five this morning studying and then doing his chores at the farm. Nick was driving all morning to get here. Now leave them be. They probably had sex and fell asleep. They’ll come down when their stomachs tell them to." 

As predicted, there was a rumbling coming from the upper floor. Claire and Steve briefly stopped their food preparations to gaze at the ceiling. A door was heard shutting then another and after a few moments, a door shut again. The rumbling proceeded down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hi boys," Claire said with a knowing smile.

"Hi!"

"Hi!" Hunter and Nick said in unison, followed by twin blushing.

"Go set the table. Dinner is almost ready," Claire instructed.

A chorus of "yes ma’am," followed as the boys started to set the table. Steve shook his head with a sad smile. Sometimes he wished for a second chance with his own son. Steve quickly shook off those feelings and concentrated on the blessings currently surrounding him.

"Claire, is it just us?" Hunter asked.

"Jackie, Bobby and the baby will be here soon," Claire answered.

"Okay." Hunter set out two more place settings.

As John and Bobby came through the door with Patrick in his carrier, Steve reminded himself that he was blessed. He was fortunate to get a second chance with Bobby and with Hunter and soon, a second chance at love with Claire. Steve was truly blessed.

After a very satisfying dinner, the family stayed seated at the table to enjoy Claire’s fresh baked apple pie. They began to discuss the up and coming wedding.

"Jackie, do you have any idea what our roles will be at the wedding?"

"Mother, I have no idea. All I was told was to show up looking good and I better be wearing my dancing shoes."

"Good God, it sounds like we’re going to be in a chorus line," Bobby exclaimed.

"I hope not. I don’t look good in spandex," Claire snarked and then they all broke out in giggles.

"Seriously, Claire, this doesn’t sound like any kind of traditional wedding." Steve sounded skeptical.

"We’re talking Brian and Justin here. That in itself is a break from tradition," Hunter spurted.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked. He had only met Brian and Justin on a couple of occasions. They seemed nice enough. Justin was especially supportive of Nick, although Brian could be intimidating.

"Don’t you know how they met? I mean you know about their history, right?" Hunter scanned the faces of his family and saw the blank looks. "Claire, we may need more coffee." Hunter began his lesson in Brian and Justin 101.

An hour and a second pot of coffee later, Hunter had completed his tale.

"Wow," Bobby said. "I mean I knew about the bashing and I know how stubborn Brian can be but, wow. That’s some history. I never knew about the musician."

"Me either. But that does explain a lot about my brother."

"How so?" Steve asked.

"I’m not sure if I, we, should be discussing them like this but I think we all love them and wouldn’t want to see either of them hurt." John’s family shook their heads in agreement.  
"The night before our commitment ceremony, I guess I was nervous. Brian sensed it and in his effort to calm me down he revealed a lot of his past mistakes especially how he treated Justin. I’m sure Justin would argue with him and deny it but Brian felt that his actions put Justin in danger."

"Jackie, I can’t believe that Brian would ever let anything happen to Justin."

"Not intentionally, no. But he made some foolish decisions based on what he thought was best for Justin and unfortunately was influenced by his friends. And we all know that Brian’s friends sometimes don’t know squat about Brian. Justin may have left Brian for that violinist but I’ll bet you that Brian pushed Justin away thinking the boy would be better off with someone closer to Justin’s age."

"John, is there a big difference in their ages? Brian keeps himself in very good condition," Steve enquired.

"That’s for sure," Hunter blurted out without thinking then blushed and shrugged his shoulders at Nick’s scowl.

"I know Justin looks like a child but he always struck me as wise beyond his years," Steve continued.

"There’s about twelve years between them," John answered. "And you’re right, Justin is very wise but he is still rather naive. And that’s why they’re so good together. Brian has that worldliness that Justin has yet to attain and Justin has the innocence that Brian was deprived of. Together, they’re unstoppable."

The family took in what John said and all agreed. Brian and Justin together were a formidable combination.

"So what’s your role in the wedding?" Nick asked Hunter.

"I think I’m an usher. Emmett called to make sure my suit was cleaned and ready to go. I better make sure I still fit in it. Your wedding was three years ago; it may need altering."

"You’re right, Hunter," John said thoughtfully. "Try it on and if it needs to be fixed we’ll take it to the tailor."

"Thanks, John. Well, I’m beat. You tired, Nick?" Hunter asked his boyfriend with a wink.

"Ah, um..." Nick wasn’t sure if he was allowed to spend the night.

"Of course he’s tired, Hunter. It was a very long drive from Penn. Why don’t you two turn in? I’m sure you must have some studying to do before you go to sleep," Claire said as she took a sip of coffee.

"Thank you, Ms. Anderson." Nick replied with a smile that lit up his face.

Hunter gave Claire a kiss and whispered a thank you. Claire shooed the boys away with a giggle.

"Again?" Steve grumbled as the boys scurried up the stairs. John, Bobby and Claire broke out into laughter.

"Ah, youth," John and his mother said together then continued to giggle.

Later that night after another heart pumping round, Hunter had a question for Nick. "Will you be my date for the wedding?" Hunter asked hopefully.

"I’d love to be your date. I guess I better check out my suit too. Where’s it going to be? At their house? The grounds are big enough to fit a small army."

"Yeah, but no, at Babylon."

"Babylon? You mentioned that place before. Isn’t it a club?"

"Only the hottest gay club in Pittsburgh and Brian owns it."

"He owns a gay club?! I thought he was in advertising."

"He is. Brian just opened up another office in Harrisburg. Took over an old brothel on Piermont."

"Wait a minute, I know where that is."

"You do?" Hunter gave Nick a look.

"No, not that way. When I told my dad where I was going to school, he warned me to stay out of that part of town. Isn’t Brian scared he might catch something?"

"Nah. His first office was an old bathhouse. If Brian Kinney was going to catch something from an old building it would have been from Kinnetik."

"You’re weird, ya know."

"Yeah, I know." The boys shared a laugh then snuggled together and fell into a peaceful sleep.

As Hunter and Nick were falling asleep, Brian and Justin were walking through the loft door. They had spent the night dancing at Babylon like old times. They decided to spend some time in Pittsburgh to oversee the wedding preparations and to catch up with the family. Part Deux was running like a well oiled machine and so was Kinnetik under the watchful eyes of Cynthia. And leaving nothing to chance or for the last minute, Giuseppe was in charge of their tuxedos. No mishaps with garments for this wedding.

"Oh man, I’m beat!" Justin cried out with an oomph as he slid the loft door shut and set the alarm. "But I had a great time tonight."

"Just like old times, eh Sunshine?" Brian quipped, shedding his clothes as he walked into the bedroom. 

"Yeah, sometimes I miss it. There’s nothing like Babylon."

"True," Brian agreed as he started the shower. "Maybe when things settle down after the wedding we can make it a point to come to Babylon once a month. At least while I’m still young enough not to embarrass you on the dance floor. Besides, it’s good for the owner to be seen every once in a while."

"You mean that? I’d love it. And you’re not old, just aging to perfection," Justin said with a smile then slipped under Brian’s arm as he held open the shower door.

"At least then I won’t feel like we’re wasting the brass bed," Brian said softly as he began to shampoo Justin’s hair. Justin nodded as he felt his lover’s strong fingers massaging his scalp. After Brian made sure that Justin was well washed including the important dangling bits, it was time for Justin to care for his man’s well toned skin. Justin poured a dollop of Brian’s favorite body wash on a sponge and gently began to work it into Brian’s skin. By the time Justin was finished, Brian was practically purring and compliant. Very compliant.

Cuddling together in the middle of the brass bed, Brian continued to purr.

"You’re one sneaky little bottom boy, Sunshine."

"Not so little and I didn’t hear any complaints."

"You never gave me the chance. Besides, I like it when you’re in charge sometimes."

"You do?"

"Justin, don’t you know me by now? Brian Kinney, stud top of Liberty, yada yada yada, bullshit, bullshit, bullshit. I’d bottom for you any time."

"You would?"

"Justin, I know you can use more than one syllable words. I’ve heard you."

"Asshole."

"Ah ha! Two syllables, we’re getting better."

"Fucking asshole."

"Getting better all the time." Brian and Justin broke out into a fit of very untop-like giggles.

They calmed down and Justin ventured a proposal.

"Brian, I do miss this bed. It’s beautiful and it was a very special gift. I’d like to bring it home."

"But you said it wouldn’t fit with the decor of the cottage."

"I’ve had time to rethink that."

"You’re not going to get rid of the four poster, are you?"

"No, no, but I was thinking..."

"Uh oh."

"Shut. Up. My studio, you know how you walk in and the first part of it is where I paint?"

"Yeah."

"Then at the end we have the wicker furniture for the sun porch."

"Yes."

"Well there’s a big open space in between and the brass bed would fit perfectly into it. Kind of angled, you know? Then a big Japanese screen. And then on the other side of the screen, big potted palms and then the wicker. I can just picture it. You, lying on the bed, nude while I paint you. Then when I’m done we can make love under the stars. Perfect," Justin sighed.

"Perfect. Just like you," Brian purred back just before he pounced on his perfect blond, capturing Justin’s lips and preparing them for round two.

It was the perfect end for a perfect day.


	7. Chapter 7

Brian walked into Justin's studio at the cottage. Justin had gone into town to get some more art supplies. On the easel was the beginning of a new painting. Brian could already see the potential. Justin's work was amazing. It never ceased to startle Brian just how good his partner was.

Having satisfied himself with checking out Justin's latest, Brian looked around the space picturing the beautiful brass bed front and center. He wasn't sure this was truly the place to put their bed, but he could see why Justin wanted it there. It would come in very handy. Brian felt his dick twitch at the thought.

Brian tried to picture the screen that would block the bed from view if they were entertaining or wanted more privacy from the myriad of animals that frequented their backyard, including the big bullfrogs. Brian gave an involuntary shudder.

Turning his thoughts to something more pleasant he ran through his brain all the preparations that had been made for their wedding. They still had to go for the final fittings on their tuxes. That was tomorrow. He had arranged for the decorations and they seemed to be coming along nicely. Everything would work out. It had to.

Brian couldn't help but think about the last time he had made a grand gesture to Justin. That had been when he had gone to Justin's prom and by being there and dancing he had claimed Justin as his own, had allowed all those present to see how much he cared about the boy, had bared his soul for all to see. And what a disaster that had turned out to be. It had almost cost Justin his life. Brian's shudder this time shook him through and through. He hated remembering that night, but he could never forget it.

Maybe he was making a big mistake getting married to Justin. Everything had been so perfect since they had moved into the cottage. The family had backed off and they got to spend lots of time together. Their fucking was still phenomenal, and when they made love it was so tender and sweet. Maybe they should just leave well enough alone and not tempt fate by taking this step.

Brian could see the angry gods who watched over Liberty Avenue rubbing their hands in glee. They would be saying, "There goes that asshole Kinney. He thinks he can have it all. He wants to marry his twink and rub everybody's nose in the fact that he's happy and domesticated. That's not for him. He doesn't deserve it. He should be satisfied with what he's got. We'll just have to punish him to show him the error of his ways."

"Fuck!" Brian whispered. Was that what was going to happen? Maybe they should call this wedding thing off. Maybe it was too much. Maybe he didn't deserve this last step towards happiness and stability. He had sinned too much in the past. Maybe his mother's prognostications would be right, and he would burn in Hell. But he didn't want to take Justin with him.

Brian ran a hand through his hair and tried to still his heart. It was pounding in his ears. He was having a fucking panic attack. He needed Justin. Where the fuck was he? How long did it take to buy a few tubes of paint? Was he flirting with that clerk, Mack or Morris or whatever the fuck his name was? Brian felt his heart pounding even harder.

He pulled out his cell phone and hit Justin's number. It rang twice before Justin answered.

"I need you," Brian whispered and hung up.

Justin stared at his phone. He hadn't heard Brian sound like that for a long time. He needed to get home.

"I have to go, Mal," Justin said quickly gathering up his tubes of paint.

"Sure," Mal replied. "It was nice talking to you." He handed Justin his receipt.

When Justin pulled up at the cottage twenty minutes later, he wondered what he would find when he opened the door.

Quickly he went inside calling Brian's name to no avail. "Fuck, where is he?" Justin demanded of the empty house. Then it hit him.

Justin grabbed some lube and a condom and headed out the sliding door from his studio. He made his way down to the stream where he could see Brian sitting on the big rock. He smiled knowing that he and Brian would always find each other. Now all he had to do was fix whatever had happened to make Brian sound so desperate on the phone.

"Hey," he said as he approached.

Brian looked around but he didn't say anything. Justin could see the pain in his eyes as he sat down beside his lover.

"Did something happen?" Justin asked. Brian shook his head, but let himself be pulled into Justin's arms. "Tell me what's wrong," Justin said gently.

"I … I got thinking…"

"Not good thoughts, I guess," Justin encouraged him.

"Maybe we should call off the wedding."

"Why?" Justin asked trying to keep his voice level and not reveal the panic that Brian's words had caused. He could tell that Brian was hurting.

"We might be tempting fate once too often," Brian whispered against Justin's neck. They were holding onto each other for dear life.

"What makes you think that?"

"I was missing you," Brian said softly, "and I went into your studio. Your painting is beautiful."

"Thanks," Justin said glad that Brian seemed a little calmer.

"I was picturing the brass bed in there, and then I thought about the wedding, and making this grand gesture in front of all of fucking Liberty Avenue, and it reminded me of…"

"The prom," Justin filled in for Brian. So this was what was wrong.

Brian nodded. "Look what that caused. I don't want anything to happen to you," Brian gulped. It was almost a sob.

"Nothing's going to happen to me. We deserve to be happy."

"Yes, we do, you do! But what if it's not meant to be. I … I couldn't stand something like that again."

"You won't have to. This time will be different. We'll be surrounded by our friends and family and people that love us. Nothing's going to happen."

"How can you be sure?" Brian asked sitting up so he could look into Justin's eyes.

"I've never been surer of anything in my whole life. I love you, Brian, and I know you love me. How can that be bad? Why would anything bad come out of us pledging that love to each other?"

"I don't know," Brian said in a strangled voice.

"That's because nothing bad is going to happen. We're going to be happy."

"But we're happy now. I'm happy. Are you happy, Justin?"

"Absolutely. I love our home and my career and most of all I love you."

"I love you too."

"Then make love to me, Brian."

"Here?"

"Right now," Justin said pulling out the supplies he had brought. "Prove to me how much you love me. Together we can do anything. You don't have to be afraid."

"When you're here I'm never afraid."

"I'll always be here," Justin declared.

"It's a good job you're so much younger. I can go first."

Justin was about to tell Brian that was a stupid thought when he caught the twinkle in Brian's eye. He knew everything was going to be all right.

"I see you're feeling better," Justin observed with a smile.

"A bit."

"Take this and I'll make you feel even better," Justin promised handing the lube to Brian. He stood up and slid his jeans down and off. He leaned against the rock sticking his glorious ass up and wiggling it suggestively in front of Brian.

Brian let out a long groan as he felt his dick harden. He squirted lube into Justin's twitching hole and started to finger fuck him.

"Did you miss me while you were gone?" Brian asked as Justin moaned and pushed back.

"What do you think?" Justin panted.

"I think you always miss me."

"I do."

"How was Morris?"

"Who the hell is Morris?" Justin asked looking over his shoulder.

"You know, the guy at the art supply store."

"You mean, Mal."

"Yeah, I guess," Brian agreed suiting up his dick and spreading lube along his length.

"Morris is just fine, but nowhere near as good as you."

"Right thing to say, Sunshine," Brian gasped as he drove home.

The rhythm that was so specially theirs took over and they soon found mutual release. Brian pulled Justin against him and held him tight while they came down from the orgasmic high.

"So, you still think we should get married?" Brian asked.

"If you don't make an honest man out of me this time, Brian Kinney, I am going to haunt you for the rest of your life."

"That's what I'm counting on, married or not."

"Is the queen out over."

"Yeah, I guess. I just got a little … scared."

"It's a big step … for anybody."

"But especially for the stud of Liberty Avenue."

"Especially for him," Justin agreed.

"We can do this, can't we!"

"Yes, we can."

"Then put your jeans back on and we'll go make some more plans."

"That's the man I know and love," Justin laughed as he slipped back into his jeans.  
"Thank you for coming back here so fast."

"I'll always come when you call, Brian."

"I'm counting on it."

*****  
It was a few more days to go before the BIG day. All of Liberty Avenue was abuzz with activity and with gossip. Brian decided to close the club after Wednesday so that the preparations could be done without interference. But knowing how quickly fags can forget, Brian and Carl had a re-opening campaign all set for the following Monday and then a bigger one for the following Friday. Brian had a lot of people counting on him and the income that Babylon produced. He didn't want anyone to forget that Babylon was the hottest club in Pittsburgh.

At the diner, Emmett sat in a booth going over the plans. At this point only the principal players had any idea of how the ceremony was going to be done. Emmett was dying to talk about it but fearing the wrath of Kinney he knew to keep his mouth shut.

"Emmett, old pal, how's it hanging?" Teddy came in for lunch and thought he could get his best friend to reveal the big secret.

"A little low and to the left. And I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. Unlike some of us, I value my life." Quickly changing the subject, Emmett asked about Ted and his boyfriend.

"Sooo, Teddy, are you bringing Allen to the wedding?"

"Yes, I am. And he promised to dance me around all night long."

"Oooo, how romantic! How long has it been?"

"I guess we've been together now for about a year. Pinch me, I still can't believe it sometimes. OW! Hey, watch it Deb." Debbie had brought the boys coffee and gave Ted a little pinch.

"Quit your bitching. I think it's nice that you finally found your Mr. Right. Maybe you two can have a double wedding one day!" Debbie cackled then went off to pick up some more Pink plate specials, her gum smacking loudly.

"You know, Em, I can't believe you're still living in the same house with that woman."

"Oh, Ted, you know she's harmless. And Sam and I have been thinking about finding a place of our own but we haven't found the right place yet. I wonder if Brian would rent his loft to me."

"In your dreams."

"But they're not using it. All that space going to waste. And that kitchen, I could really use that kitchen. Can you talk to him for me?"

"Me? Talk to Brian about his loft? I'm not that brave or that stupid. But, um..."

"What? You know something don't you? Tell me!"

"Well Jennifer and I ran into each other the other day. She and Molly were shopping for their dresses..."

"Ooo, I bet they'll look fabulous..."

"I'm sure, but she did drop a hint that Brian's building may be up for sale."

"Oh no, does that mean he'll be evicted?"

"No, but apparently a few of the tenants have decided to do the suburban thing, and the building was getting too much for the present owner to handle. It is so close to the business district, not very family friendly."

"True but it is queer friendly."

"That's what Jennifer thought too."

"I see where you're going with this. Brian has been expanding lately, businesswise, I mean. That man hasn't gained a pound in all the years I've known him. Bitch. So, have you pitched the idea to the big guy yet?"

"Not yet, I figure he has a lot of things going on right now. But Jennifer and I have been talking and I contacted the management company. They're in no rush and when I told them that Brian may want first refusal they jumped at it. They know that Brian would give them a fair price."

"But what does this have to do with me?"

"The first floor has a vacant apartment. They haven't been actively looking for a tenant. Jennifer said it's practically all kitchen. Very modern appliances."

"OOOO!"

"Emmett, that's way too gay."

"Hey, if you have flames, I say let them burn. So when will you know?"

"Brian and Justin will be here tomorrow and stay until they leave on their honeymoon. Shit, honeymoon, can you believe that?"

"You know something, I never believed in miracles before but now I believe. I really believe. So, you going to pitch Brian the idea?"

"Yes, he's going to be at Kinnetik tomorrow for a while to finalize a few things for both offices. Jennifer is going to meet me there."

"Need help with Brian?"

"It doesn't hurt to have back up. Besides, Brian likes Jennifer."

"He better. It's not nice to piss off your mother-in-law."

Ted and Emmett shared a laugh and continued with their lunch. Change and growth was definitely in the air. Good changes for all.

Michael came in to pick up lunch and saw Ted and Emmett huddled together and laughing. There was a time when he would have been included, on the phone if not in person. He sat at the counter waiting for Debbie to bring him his sandwich.

"Hey, Ma."

"Hi, honey. Here's your lunch. Meatloaf sandwich and I put some gravy on the side, oh and a lemon bar."

"Thanks, Ma. What are they up to?"

"I guess they're talking about the wedding."

"Wedding. Humph. It's a farce. They'll never have what me and Ben have. At least it's legal in Canada."

"Michael, honey, you know I love you but sometimes you make as much sense as a pound of prosciutto. Brian and Justin are getting married, whether it's legal or not, they're making a big step. Can't you just be happy for them?"

"I guess so. I'll try."

"Good boy. Now take your sandwich and get back to work. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye, Ma."

"Bye, honey." Debbie stood shaking her head. There were times that she wished Michael had at least half the sense Brian had. Oh well, as long as everyone was happy, it didn't matter how they got there. Debbie and the rest of Liberty got back to work.

*****

"Bri?"

"In the studio."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Just taking another peek at your masterpiece."

"And?"

"It's wondrous as usual."

"Thank you, I think. Something's up."

"I'm always up around you, you know that."

"No, I mean you have a funny look in your eye."

"Just picturing the brass bed in here. I'm still not sure about it."

"I thought you liked the idea."

"I did when you were talking about it. But I wasn't at my best at the time."

"What are you talking about? Not at your best, what the fuck does that mean?" Justin was getting a little pissed at his husband to be.

"Well, I was basking in the afterglow of you fucking me silly. You could have requested a bunch of dancing girls and I would have agreed to it."

"Brian, I don't want a bunch of dancing girls. Just my bed, that you bought for me. Here. Gleaming in the afternoon sun. With my lover lying on it, in all his naked glory. And me fucking him silly."

"Well, when you put it that way. How can I refuse?"

"So you agree?"

"I agree."

"So, when we get back from our honeymoon, we bring the bed here."

"Yes, Justin."

"Well, okay then. Just as long as you agree. I wouldn't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

"I won't."

"Good. Now help me pack for our trip."

"Yes, Justin."

"And no more talk about beds or dancing girls."

"No, Justin."

"Good. You know I'm right, don't you?"

"Yes, Justin."

"Good, now let's get packing."

"Yes, Justin."

"Sometimes you exasperate me, you know that, Kinney. I think you like making mountains out of molehills..."

Brian hid the smirk and the rolling of his eyes as he let Justin go on and on. Sometimes it was better that he was known to be the strong silent type. And a lot healthier for himself that way. Brian also knew that he'd never get a word in edgewise or the last word for that matter. So he followed his partner to their room and helped Justin to pack, carefully guiding the boy in making the right choices for their trip. After all, this was Brian Kinney going to Greece and with the best looking partner a man could have. It wouldn't do if a stray pair of cargo pants managed to get in their suitcases. Okay, maybe one pair of cargo pants. Brian Kinney may be crazy but he certainly wasn't stupid. Brian also knew that Justin was right; the brass bed would look perfect, gleaming in the sun porch. And he could imagine all of the lovemaking. Brian drew Justin into his arms and kissed him thoroughly.

"What was that for?" Justin said when his breath returned.

"That was for the most wonderful partner a man could ever want."

Justin beamed and became speechless. He kissed Brian and happily went back to packing. Brian knew exactly how to get the last word in, in his relationship with Justin.


	8. Chapter 8

It was two nights before their wedding and no one, other than Emmett who was sworn to secrecy under penalty of castration, and their witnesses who were also sworn to secrecy, knew if the wedding would be traditional or a free-for-all. All anyone else knew was that it would take place at Babylon on Saturday May 15th. Family and friends had special invitations and the seating was arranged in a theatrical fashion. Most of Liberty Avenue had been invited to witness the event. 

Brian and Justin were at the loft spending their last night together until after the ceremony. Cuddling together in their brass bed, the lovers were discussing the wedding plans.

"Brian?"

"Hmm."

"Why do I have to stay at Daphne’s tomorrow?"

"We’ve been through all that, Sunshine. It’s unlucky for the groom to see the bride before the wedding or in this case, fuck the bride two seconds before the wedding."

"In that case, maybe you should spend the night at Daphne’s."

"Watch it, bitch. Justin, are you sure you want to do this?"

"You mean get married?"

"Yes, no, I mean the ceremony. It’s more like a production number for the Cockettes than a wedding. We can still scrap the whole idea and opt for something more traditional."

"You mean boring?"

"No, I wouldn’t call what John and Bobby had boring. It was sweet."

"Brian Kinney does not do sweet. Brian, I want to do this. It’s fun, it’s never been done and no one will ever be able to top it."

"That’s for sure. They’ll be talking about this for years. The day Brian Kinney got hitched in a way worthy of the Ringling Brothers. Justin, I think I’ve made a big mistake; it’ll be a disaster. No one will get it."

"Brian, we’ll get it and that’s all that matters."

"I don’t want them to laugh at us."

"No one will laugh. I bet there won’t be a dry eye in the whole place. Don’t worry. Emmett would never let us do anything embarrassing. I admit, I was a little nervous when you described what you had in mind but then it made sense. We’ve shared such a history, Bri. Now we’ll share it with our family."

"Maybe I don’t want to share it anymore."

"Brian, you don’t mean that; this is just nerves. Now I want you to fuck me so hard that I’ll still feel you tomorrow when I’m trying to go to sleep on Daphne’s couch."

"I’ll fuck you till you scream, but later. I want to feel you inside me first. Please, Justin, I want this to be perfect for you. I don’t care what anyone thinks about me but you, my beautiful Sunshine, I want you to be happy. Want to make you happy."

"Oh God, Brian."

The lovers kissed as if they had never kissed before. So hot, so passionate that it left their lips singed. Justin took control, guiding Brian’s hands to the brass bars at the head of the bed. Brian knew that Justin was completely in charge. Brian gave himself over freely to his lover as he grasped the bars and held on tight.

Justin kissed his way down Brian’s chest, laving his nipples, biting the peaked nubs. Mercilessly Justin sucked at the flesh at Brian’s belly and rimmed his navel. Almost cruelly Justin bypassed Brian’s leaking cock, roughly pushing Brian’s thighs further apart to expose his lover’s tight pucker. Justin’s assault began to escalate as he licked at Brian’s hole and bit the soft tender skin of his inner thighs.

A small moan escaped Brian’s lips as Justin began to slip one spit slick finger inside him. 

"Now, Justin, fuck me now," Brian begged.

Justin picked a condom from the bowl on the bedside table. For a brief moment he prayed that they would never need them again. Quickly tearing open the packet, he slipped the condom on then positioned himself at Brian’s entrance and slowly pushed himself in as he leveled Brian’s ass onto his own strong thighs and draped Brian’s long legs over his shoulders. At this angle, Justin was able to fuck Brian and suck the tip of his cock at the same time. Brian’s eyes grew wide at the ingenuity of his lover. Justin had learned all of his lessons and then some. Brian tightened his grip on the bars, hanging on for the ride of his life.

As the lovers felt their ride about to explode to completion, Justin released Brian’s cock, locking their gaze at each other’s eyes. Brian came hard, his cum raining ribbons down Justin’s chest, mingling with his sweat. Brian never felt Justin gently pull out, briefly leaving their bed for a warm cloth to clean them both. The next thing Brian felt were Justin’s fingers gently prying open his hands that had never left the brass bars. It was quite some time before Brian could formulate a coherent thought and for his mouth to speak it.

 

"Damn, Sunshine! Where the fuck did you learn that?"

"I guess I could say something smug like I invented it but I didn’t. Sometimes when I’m stuck on a painting I surf the net. You learn a lot on the net."

"Gay porn, Sunshine?"

"Strictly for research purposes. I have to keep a gorgeous hunk like you satisfied."

"Justin, there isn’t anyone else in this world that can ever satisfy me like you. I’ll feel you for the next two days."

"Good. Now what about me? You gonna make me feel you for the next two days?"

"Roll over, little boy, I’m gonna fuck you so hard that when I cum you’ll taste it!"

Justin rolled over and grabbed the bars. He wore the most contented smile. Brian Kinney was going to give him exactly what he wanted, what no other man has had for four years and what he alone will get for the rest of his life. Justin sighed as felt his ass cheeks parted and he was rimmed to within an inch of his life. Brian entered Justin, raking the head of his cock along Justin’s prostate. Again and again Justin felt his prostrate massaged from within. He saw stars. Brian could be just as ruthless as Justin. Justin begged for mercy and they both came. Then it was Brian’s turn to take care of his man.

When they were both cleaned and settled, Justin snuggled into Brian’s chest, a leg thrown possessively over Brian’s thighs.

"You okay, Justin?"

"Mmm, never better. That should hold me for the next two days."

"It better. But I’m not sure what’s going to hold me together for the next two days."

"Brian, it’ll be fine, the ceremony will be fine, we’ll be fine. Do you know what you’re going to say for your vows?"

"Yes, I think so. I hope so or I’m going to stand there with egg on my face."

"Well, if you forget, just give them the Kinney death glare and no one will dare say anything."

"I’ll try to remember that when a thousand eyes are staring at me."

"Just think of it as pitching an ad, with them all naked and you and I with the best bodies there."

"You’re bad."

"And you like it."

"Yes I do. Now go to sleep, we have a lot to do in the morning."

"‘K. I love you, Brian," Justin whispered as he drifted off to sleep safe in Brian’s arms.

"I love you too, Sunshine. More than you’ll ever know," Brian whispered back, holding Justin tighter.

*****

It was Friday May 14th. The Anderson family were driving down to Pittsburgh. Brian decided to put them all up in the Plaza. John and Bobby drove with Hunter and Nick. Claire and Steve followed along with Rachel and George. Little Red was spending the weekend with his cousins at Grandma and Grandpa’s house. John was nervous about leaving the baby behind but he was convinced by the rest of the family that Babylon was no place for a baby. Even if it was for a wedding. Besides it helped that Grandpa was a practicing doctor. John knew that the baby couldn’t be in better hands.

The drive was uneventful, the weather pleasant and not too hot. They arrived by one in the afternoon and checked into the hotel. John called Brian who was wrapping up a few things at Kinnetik. They decided to meet for lunch. Bobby, Hunter and Nick went to find Justin to keep him occupied and out of trouble. Claire, Steve, Rachel and George were spirited away by Jennifer for a late lunch. The family decided to do their best to relax before the big event.

"Hey little brother, what are you still doing here?" John asked as he strolled into Kinnetik.

"Just tying up some loose ends. I want to be able to relax on my trip."

"You mean your honeymoon," John smirked.

"Yes, John, I mean my honeymoon. Geesh, please don’t tease me. I think I’m losing my nerve."

"Having second thoughts?"

"Not about the commitment. Never about that. The ceremony, it’s a little unusual. I guess I’m worried about being a laughing stock. I can handle it but I worry about Justin. He’s so trusting at times."

"Yes, he is, but he can also be very practical. And I’m sure Emmett would have laid down the law if he didn’t like the idea. I have to hand it to that man. He does know what he’s doing. Don’t worry it’ll all work out."

"That’s what Justin said."

"A very wise lad. Come on, let me buy you lunch."

"Sure, I think I’m done here. And there’s something I want your opinion on."

Brian and John walked to the diner. John had a call from Bobby saying that they were keeping Justin busy in another part of town. It was the family’s job to keep the lovers away from each other for the next twenty-four hours until the night of the wedding.

John and Brian settled in a booth. The beautiful brothers still turned heads, male and female, wherever they went. Brian ignored the looks; John blushed.

"So what did you want to discuss?" John started, hoping to concentrate on Brian rather than the flirtatious men.

"My apartment building may be going up for sale and I’m considering buying it."

"Wow. Will that stretch your resources too thin?"

"No, not really. Part Deux has already paid for itself and Babylon is doing very well. We’ve started renting the club out for some functions. I’m embarrassed to say that I’m filthy rich. I’ve set up a special fund for Gus and the Munchers, even one for JR. She’s a cute little kid, even if she does belong to Mel and Michael. I made sure that my sister and her boys have something. I’ve even paid off Joan’s debts. Of course, she doesn’t know that. I made it look like there was a long lost life insurance policy that dear old dad had, and it just popped up out of nowhere."

"Shit Brian! You sound like you’re ready for the grave."

"No, I’m not. I feel like it some times but I’m healthy. Six years cancer free. But I realized that I had to do something useful with all this money. I wanted to do something for Debbie but I think Carl would have killed me. So I gave him a raise so that Debbie could cut back at the diner if she wanted to and made sure he had a good health insurance policy. They’re not married but they filed for domestic partnership so Deb’s included in the health insurance."

"You seem to have thought about everyone. But what about Justin?"

"What about him?"

"You haven’t mentioned him yet."

"He gets everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes. I had Bobby draw up my will and Justin gets it all. His name is on the deed to the cottage. And in every business, Justin will have controlling interest in the event of my demise. The contracts are airtight. No one can take any of it away from him."

"Fuck. Does he know?"

"No, and we’ll keep it that way. He needs to stay free of all that so he can concentrate on his art. If and when the time comes I’ll talk to him and I did up a DVD with my wishes so nothing’s left to chance."

"You’ve given this a lot of thought, haven’t you? But what does this have to do with your apartment building being up for sale?"

"Nothing really. I just don’t want to give up the loft. Shit, I’ve spent the better part of my life there and that’s where I took Justin’s uh..."

"His virginity?"

"Yeah. I don’t want anyone else in that loft. I’ll tear the place down before I see anyone else sleeping in that bedroom. No matter what bed is in there. Speaking about beds. Can you do me a big favor while we’re away?"

"What?"

"Can you disassemble the brass bed and bring it to the cottage?"

"You’re not giving up that four poster, are you?"

"No, but my very romantic partner has visions of the brass bed in the middle of the porch close to the studio part. Then a screen and big potted palms. Sounds rather fussy to me but it’s what he wants."

"And what Justin wants..."

"Justin gets. The little twat. So will you do it? I’ll write down the alarm codes for you and if you don’t mind keeping an eye on the cottage for us. I’m not worried about the loft. Hell, there’s a lot of people to watch that but the cottage is in the middle of nowhere."

"Sure, Brian, leave it all to me. Where’s the platform bed?"

"Down in storage in the basement. Why?"

"If you take home the brass bed then you’ll have nothing in the loft and that defeats the purpose of keeping it available to you just in case you need to stay here."

"But..."

"I’ll bring up the platform bed and get you a new mattress."

"You’d do that for me, for us?"

"Of course."

"You are the best brother I have."

"I’m the only brother you have."

"That too." The brothers laughed at the absurdity of their conversation.

"So are you going to buy the building?"

"I think so. I hear Emmett and Sam may want to take that next step and there’s a ground floor apartment that might do for them. Jennifer saw it. It has a huge kitchen. Emmett can create his masterpieces there. Sam’s an electrical contractor, right?"

"Yes."

"If I decide to buy the building I’ll have you and Sam look it over. It might prove to be a good investment."

"And then no one will ever get your loft." John looked into those eyes that mirrored his own. He saw the twinkle. Damn. When his brother wanted something there was no stopping him. John also had a sneaking suspicion that in that long list of bequests and funds that Brian had set up, there was one set up for his and Bobby’s son. And John wouldn’t be surprised if his mother was included somehow.

The brothers continued their meal in silence.

The rest of the evening was quiet. John and Brian hung out at Woody’s. Brian graciously put up with all the teasing and ribbing his friends and the rest of Liberty Avenue put him through. He even turned down a very nicely built hustler that his friends thoughtfully got for him. Ben and John silently applauded Brian’s devotion to his commitment to Justin. He made sure the hustler was well paid and even offered him a job as model for some of Kinnetik’s campaigns. Hustlers have to eat too.

John offered to spend the night at the loft with Brian but Brian turned him down. Brian wanted to be alone. After tonight, Brian Kinney would never be alone again. 

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The day of the wedding the gods were shining down upon the royal couple and the street of Liberty. Babylon the club was now transformed into Babylon the wedding chapel, but a very unique chapel. No one knew how Brian did it but the dance floor looked like a small piece of Liberty Avenue, the part of Liberty just outside the club with a street lamp shining in one corner. The guests of honor were ushered to their seats, many by Brian’s former tricks. Everyone who was anyone wanted to be a witness to this momentous event. No one turned down the invitation except for Joan. She didn’t bother sending back the RSVP. Craig sent back a resoundingly definite maybe.

When the room was settled and everyone seated, all the lights began to dim including the street lamp. The club became silent; only breathing of the guests was heard. The street lamp came on and under it stood Justin looking radiant in white tails with a cigarette behind one ear and still with that fresh young expression of the seventeen year old boy that stood under the real light ten years prior. Music began, playing "Lets Go Crazy" by Purple Rain. Suddenly a spot light came on, shining down on Brian who was standing ten feet away. He was also in tails, black on black, looking tall and mean. He had the same smug look of the asshole, that all of Liberty knew, that Liberty hated and loved. The ultimate stud. The music softened.

Brian approached Justin.

"How’s it goin’? You had a busy night?"

"Just, checking out the bars, you know, Boy Toy, Meathook...

"Meathook? Really, so you’re into leather?"

"Sure."

"Where you headed?"

"No place special."

"I can change that."

The street light snapped off plunging the club again into darkness. A few murmurs were heard amongst the guests not knowing if that was the whole ceremony. Then suddenly the light came back on. Standing under the light was Father Tom, Gus in his own tails of grey, Brian and Justin. Flanking Brian were Debbie, Claire, John and Lindsay. At Justin’s side were Jennifer, Molly, Daphne and Bobby. Father Tom began to speak.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today as witness to the commitment Brian and Justin are about to make. And to bless the most unconventional undefined union our world has ever known. They have chosen to speak their words of commitment. Justin..."

Justin took a breath and began.

"Brian, you are my first love and there will never be any other for me. You are my lover, my mentor, my teacher. You took care of me when no other knew how and I know you’ve loved me from the moment we met under the lamp. If I never hear the words again, I’ll know that deep down in your heart you love me and only me. I love you, Brian. I give myself freely to you, body and soul."

All of Babylon began to cry tears of joy matching the tears that were gliding down Justin’s face. Brian drew closer and began to thumb away the tears. Father Tom looked at Brian. "Brian..."

At the most important moment in his life, Brian forgot what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Justin what was in his heart, how Justin’s unwavering faith in him made Brian a better man, better father and better partner. But the words wouldn’t come. Debbie reached over and gently cuffed Brian behind his ear. "Say something, asshole," Debbie murmured. 

Brian began to sing, a sweet simple tune in a breathy voice. "You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my Sunshine away."

Justin gasped and suddenly the light that was shining wasn’t from the lamp. It was radiating from Justin. The witnesses and guests stood shocked at Brian’s open declaration of love. The land of Liberty began to quake, Brian fucking Kinney was married.

Father Tom declared, "I am honored to present the committed couple of Justin Taylor-Kinney and Brian Kinney-Taylor!" 

The club roared with applause and cheers. As the house lights began to light the dance floor, the witnesses were led to their tables. Brian and Justin stood under the lamp, huddled together in an embrace. The glitter ball high up in the rafters slowly descended and began to spin sending slivers of light throughout the club. Brian and Justin were preparing for their first dance as a committed couple. Justin slipped his hand into his pocket and took out a black silk scarf and placed it around Brian’s neck. Brian took Justin’s hand and kissed his palm.

"You want to do this, Justin?"

"Yes and I promise to remember it this time." Brian nodded and their song began to play.  
Brian guided his husband around the dance floor to the sound of "Save The Last Dance For Me." The guests sighed and gushed at the sight of the two most beautiful men in their world gliding around the dance floor. This was not the Brian that would awkwardly bump and grind his way through the club. With Justin in his arms he was Fred Astaire. Brian slipped off his jacket and tossed it over to Daphne, who caught it and then burst into tears of joy. Brian took off the scarf and placed it around Justin. They completed their dance with a dip and a passionate kiss that left the club breathless.

Suddenly the music changed again, silver and gold glitter rained. At club volume, "Let’s Hear It For The Boy" came blasting out of the speakers. Brian and Justin, along with the ushers grabbed as many guests as they could to join them in their dance. Babylon became the club again, with Brian and Justin in the middle of the floor, putting on their show that had become synonymous with Babylon and with Brian and Justin. Their show, where they were the true kings and all of Liberty, their realm. It was a show that would go on forever!

Around two in the morning, the party at Babylon was still in full swing. Brian and Justin made their rounds before leaving the club for the night. The family bid the newlyweds farewell before they slipped out to return to the loft. There they would spend their wedding night before leaving for Greece the next evening. Brian planned a two week trip but promised to return home in time to see Hunter graduate from college.

Brian and Justin stood on the catwalk before leaving the club. Many of the family waving up to them as the couple surveyed their kingdom. The king and his consort waved back and then Brian’s face took on the look that he had made famous. That arrogant look that no one could resist. He leered lustfully at Justin and Justin shuddered. The look never got old and hit Justin directly in his cock. Years ago they would have gone straight into the backroom but times had changed. Brian pulled Justin close and kissed him for all of Babylon to see. Justin melted in Brian’s arm, becoming a little puddle of blond boy twink. When Justin opened his eyes, Brian was once again his partner, his lover, his husband, his hazel eyes shining brightly with unshed tears and love. Justin reached up and pulled Brian down by the nape of his neck then kissed him. Brian became a puddle of stud. The lovers linked hands and left the building.

Outside the weather was warm, Spring in full bloom. Instead of taking the limo home the lovers decided to walk. Brian instructed the driver to be at the loft the following evening to take them to the airport. The newly committed couple walked home. Liberty Avenue was treated to the sight of their royal couple still in their tails strolling home together. Brian’s arm draped protectively over Justin’s shoulders, Justin’s arm around Brian’s slim hips. They were truly a sight to be seen. 

And Liberty Avenue survived. Lightning did not strike. Buildings remained standing. No floods, pestilence or shower of stones. Just the kings of Liberty walking home to begin their new life as husband and husband. Will wonders never cease!


	9. Chapter 9

"So Mr. Taylor-Kinney, how does married life agree with you?" Brian asked.

"Well, Mr. Kinney-Taylor, considering that we have been married for all of what, four hours and fifty-four minutes," Justin replied having glanced at his watch to verify the time. "It's going really good so far." His sunshine smile lit up the loft. "How is it for you?"

"It will be much better when I get you out of that tux."

Brian slid up behind Justin reaching around and undoing some buttons. Justin shivered at the touch.

"I feel like that first night, like a … virgin."

"You're far from that, Sunshine, but it will be all new and wonderful."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life."

Justin's smile was radiant as Brian continued to undress him. Once they were naked after many, many kisses, Brian led his husband up to their brass bed. This would be the last time they would sleep in it here and it would be very special.

Justin gasped as he saw the candles lit around the bedroom and a magnum of champagne sitting in a silver ice bucket. "How did this happen?" Justin asked taking it all in.

"The fairies have been at work."

"Good fairies?"

"Nothing but the best for us on our wedding night."

"I love you so much," Justin said wrapping his arms around Brian's neck and kissing him until they were both hard and gasping for air.

Brian held Justin a moment longer not wanting to let his lover go even for a second. "I want to be inside you," he whispered against Justin's neck.

"That's what I want too."

Gently Brian laid his lover down on their bed. It had been turned back and the pillows fluffed by the good fairies. Carefully he spread himself atop Justin's body feeling their cocks trapped between them. He bucked his hips and felt Justin gasp.

"It's going to be different, isn't it?" Justin asked.

Brian nodded as he grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He squirted some on his fingers and started to open up his husband. Justin closed his eyes and let Brian's expert ministrations bring him close to the edge.

Suddenly Brian's fingers were gone and Justin felt empty. He opened his eyes as Brian squirted some lube inside him.

"It's cold," Justin squirmed.

"Just like the first time," Brian smiled.

"But you'll heat it up for me," Justin grinned.

"That was the plan."

Brian positioned his dick at Justin's hole and slowly pressed in. He felt the head of his cock break through and Justin's ass squeezed tight against him. This was their first time with no protection. This was the ultimate statement of their commitment to each other. They had been tested many times over the last months and they hadn't been with someone else for a very long time. This was their moment of ultimate joining. Brian pressed all the way in.

He had never felt this before. It was like Justin's whole body throbbed and vibrated around his cock. He could feel every pulse and movement. The intensity and the heat were almost more than he could bear.

Justin felt Brian embed himself all the way. His body was so alive he could hardly contain himself. It felt like he could sense and respond to every vein and bump on Brian's cock. He felt Brian lying atop him and inside him and covering him. It was like they were one, no beginning and no end, just one.

Brian's fingers swept through Justin's hair as he leaned in on his elbows to kiss Justin. Justin's legs were wrapped around Brian's shoulders. He was bent in half and he had Brian's big dick halfway through his body and he was relishing every minute of it.

And then Brian began to move. Justin could feel the hard cock brushing against his insides. The same dick that he had savored so many times before felt so different without the latex casing. It was like every move, every thrust, every parry was intensified and almost unbearably clear. Justin felt his heart race and goosebumps erupted all over his body.

"Oh God, Brian, it feels so amazing."

"It was worth the wait," Brian gasped lost in his own wave of intense feeling.

"We can never go back after this."

"I never want to," Brian said punctuating his words with another kiss.

The waves of emotions and feelings and touch were overwhelming both of them. Brian's strokes came faster and harder. Justin felt his body spring to life, synapses crackling, fire in his groin and stars in his eyes. He loved this man so much. He felt the beginnings of his orgasm.

Brian was lost to his senses. All the years he had fucked he had always used condoms. He had decided long ago that he would be safe and he had never wavered. But now he knew why men did it bareback. Everything was electrified, more acute, better. He pumped into Justin with wild abandon never wanting this first time to end.

And then he was coming, pouring himself into Justin's body. He could feel the sexual heat as well as the love that they shared. He had never experienced anything like it. He fell limp on top of Justin who seemed to have got off without any help from Brian's hand.

After a couple of minutes Brian felt Justin's hand slide up and down his back in a gentle caress. He managed to raise his head and look at his lover. The smile on Justin's face was magnified by the candlelight, but Brian was sure its radiance alone could have lit the loft if not the street below.

"I love you so fucking much," Brian said staring into the trusting blue eyes that had changed his life in so many ways.

"And I love you right back," Justin declared without hesitation.

Brian pulled out and looked at the mess they had made. It was worth it. He went to get a cloth to clean them up. 

"Are you okay?" Brian asked when he returned from the bathroom. Justin hadn't moved. His legs were still propped up and he seemed lost in a trance. Brian could see some of his cum dripping from Justin's hole. He wiped his lover clean, and lay down beside him.

"I'm fucking tripping," Justin gushed. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. What did it feel like for you?"

"To use your word … intense."

"Yeah, that's exactly it, but it gives a whole new meaning to that word."

Brian rolled towards Justin with a smile on his face. "Enough talking, little one. Let's do it again."

Justin nodded and beamed up at his lover. This was what a wedding night should be.

After their second round they propped themselves up on their pillows and opened the champagne. Brian poured them each a glass and held his out for a toast.

"To my husband, the one and only love of my life."

Justin gasped at this flurry of words from the man who still had trouble using the "L" word at the best of times. They each took a sip of their champagne.

"To my husband," Justin began, holding up his glass. "The man who has made my life complete … finally." Justin sipped his champagne and watched Brian studying him. 

"What did that mean?" Brian asked.

"It meant that I've been extremely patient all these years, Mr. Kinney."

"That's Mr. Kinney-Taylor to you," Brian corrected.

Justin giggled, the champagne bubbles going up his nose. "I stand, or lie, corrected. What I meant was that you were a hard nut to crack."

"I see you used the singular in regards to nut."

Justin almost choked on his champagne. "Will you stop?" Justin chastised him with a little swat. "I'm just telling you that you were so worth all my efforts."

"Your efforts?"

"Yes, you don't think that you thought this all up by yourself, do you?"

"Well, yeah, I did."

"Fine, then think that."

"But you mean I didn't?"

"It's fine, you did," Justin said with a wave of his champagne glass.

"Justin Taylor-Kinney, you are … exasperating."

"I know."

"You little devil!"

"What a sweet thing to call me," Justin giggled.

"Is this what I'm going to have to put up with for the rest of my life?"

"Yep, but you've put up with it for so long already. You can handle it."

"I know I can. I want us always to be able to laugh and kibitz and fight and bitch, and always come back together."

"I can do that if you can. In fact, it seems to me that that was exactly what we promised each other only a few hours ago."

"I didn't promise anything," Brian said. "I sang."

Justin looked at the smirk on Brian's face but he knew his husband was only teasing. "And a very fine voice you have too."

"Did you like it?"

"I did. The guests were amazed and so was I."

"I am amazing."

"Yes you are," Justin agreed.

"And you're making me amazingly horny all over again."

"My plan exactly, to quote someone I know very well."

"Your plan has succeeded once again," Brian whispered as he captured Justin's lips and round three began.

*****

The party at Babylon seemed to go on forever. The family decided, since the royal couple left and was probably engaging in some very heated coupling that they would go to the diner for some coffee and to catch up on family news. The Liberty Diner was quiet since most of its patrons were at Babylon. The family took over several booths and relaxed as Debbie, Hunter and Kiki served up coffee and tea.

"Phew, I haven’t danced that much in years!" Claire exclaimed as she slipped off a shoe under the booth.

"I know what you mean," Debbie agreed. "It was one fan-fucking-tastic party."

"That’s for sure," Ted spoke up. "I wonder what they’re up to now?"

"Well, I’d say at least round three!" Emmett gushed. And the whole family cracked up with laughter.

"You know, we really shouldn’t be talking about them like this," John tried to be mature about it.

"Lighten up, John. Besides, what they don’t know won’t hurt them, much," Debbie snarked.

"Deb, that’s my son you’re making fun of," Jennifer said slightly indignant.

"Jen, honey, you know as well as I do that those two can give as good as they get. And I bet your son is getting it good right now." The diner burst into giggles again. "Seriously, Jennifer, I love those two and I know I tease them a lot, especially the big asshole. But I’d give my life for either one of them." The family nodded in agreement and became quiet.

"It’s taken them a long time to get to today," Jennifer said softly. "And there were so many times I didn’t think they’d make it..." Jennifer’s voice began to break. "I just want them to be happy." Jennifer found a tissue and daubed her eyes.

"They are; they’re very happy. I’ve never met two people who are so well suited for each other, besides me and Bobby." John beamed at his partner. "Jennifer, since they moved closer to us, I’ve gotten the chance to spend a lot more time with them. Especially with Brian. He’s so in love with Justin that it scares him sometimes."

"Sweetie, Brian’s always been scared of love," Emmett added his two cents.

"This is different, Emmett," Ben spoke up. "Brian, has always believed that he wasn’t worthy of love and so help me God, none of us did anything to change that image. We forget that deep down, Brian has feelings. We’ve all hurt him in some way. The only one who ever allowed Brian to grow and express his inner feelings is Justin. We take for granted that what we see on the outside is the same as on the inside and that’s so not true. Justin has always been able to see the truth in Brian and Brian offers Justin the protection he needs to be able to pursue his art without reservation. Brian loves Justin and is in love with Justin. But what’s even more difficult to grasp is that Brian feels responsible for Justin."

"But Justin’s a grown man. He should be responsible for himself. And why does Justin need protecting?" Michael snarked.

"That’s true, baby, and Justin is very responsible. But the minute Justin became a part of Brian’s life, Brian took on the responsibility for Justin’s life. And nothing we say or do will ever change that. As for needing protection, well, Justin could have turned out so much differently after the bashing, after his father disowned him, after he felt betrayed by Brian and by Ethan. But somehow with Brian’s help, Justin’s spirit was protected and preserved. It’s that spirit that allows Justin to be the artist he is. Without Brian as a buffer against the cruel world, the world would have been deprived of Justin’s art and that would have been one hell of a waste. Face facts, no matter where Justin is, Brian will always be there. Even if this day never happened, Brian would always be there for Justin."

"Did you know that when Justin left Brian for the fiddler, Brian still paid Justin’s tuition?" Daphne confided. Not many in the family knew that. "Justin didn’t want to take the money but Brian left him little choice. But he swore that he’d pay Brian back."

"He probably did," Hunter mumbled.

"What do you mean, honey?" Debbie asked.

"When I first got into junior college, Justin helped me to arrange my schedule and he showed me sites online to buy books cheaper than at the college store. I guess I was teasing him about Brian paying for everything. He told me that he saved every receipt, every bill that he knew Brian paid and he’s been paying it back."

"That’s our Sunshine. Brian always believed that Justin would grow up to be the best homosexual he could be and I guess he succeeded. And I have to admit that I’m proud of all of you." Debbie looked with pride at all her boys.

The family became quiet again as they all reflected about Brian and Justin. About the past and about the future.

"Look at the time! We could all go home or..."

"Or what, Deb?" Carl asked.

"We can have breakfast!" 

The family began to gossip and kibitz. Menus were passed around and the cook began preparing dozens of eggs, bacon, ham, and toast. The family toasted the lovers with coffee and juice and counted the many blessings they all shared. They talked and dished until the sun came up and then went home to sleep in peace.

*****

Many hours later Brian and Justin dragged themselves out of bed. They had fucked themselves silly, feeling and tasting and enjoying all of the advantages of monogamous sex.

"How the fuck am I going to sit on a plane all night?" Justin griped feeling his sore ass.

"Let me kiss it and make it better," Brian leered.

"If you kiss it, we'll start another round and then I sure as fuck won't be able to sit down."

"Come on, Sunshine," Brian said grabbing Justin's hand. "Let's have a shower and I'll wash you … very carefully," Brian added as he saw Justin's raised brow. "And then we'll do some salve. I promise to get you a pillow on the plane."

"Okay," Justin said halfheartedly, "but when we get to Greece I'm fucking your ass off."

"Deal," Brian said nuzzling Justin's neck as he shoved him into the shower.

They showered slowly soaping each other and kissing often. There was no more sex. They had truly worn each other out, at least for a few hours. Brian hoped they could get some sleep on the long plane ride. He carefully took care of Justin's ass, wanting it ready for another round as soon as they got to Athens.

As they waited for the limo to pick them up, Justin chuckled to himself.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I was thinking how appropriate it was for you to take me to the birthplace of butt fucking for our honeymoon."

"The Greeks are a very old and very wise civilization. I think I made the right choice for our destination."

"I would have to agree, but don't forget what I said about fucking your ass off."

"You can do whatever you like with my ass as long as I get to have yours."

"It's yours forever," Justin replied leaning in for a kiss.

A horn honked down below and they set off on the first leg of their new adventure.


	10. Chapter 10

Brian and Justin stepped off the plane in Athens. It was morning and they had managed to get some sleep on the plane. They were ready for their first day in Greece.

After an interesting and semi-hair-raising taxi ride which included some delicate negotiations with the driver before they ever left the airport, they arrived at their hotel. Justin was clutching his copy of "Frommer's Greece" which included a section on the "designated arguer" that was required when dealing with Greek cab drivers. Brian had taken on that role. His death glare had made up for anything he lacked in language skills.

Once settled into their hotel they decided to explore a bit. Having talked to the concierge they set out in the direction of the Acropolis passing the parliament and Hadrian's Arch on the way. Brian had brought a digital camera and was shooting pictures of everything they saw. 

Finally they arrived at the Plaka, a district of shops and restaurants right below the Acropolis. They decided to have some lunch or late breakfast before venturing up the hill to the famous site.

There were many outdoor cafes and they selected one. Seated at the table a waiter soon arrived and spoke to them in excellent English. He seemed very interested in the two handsome men traveling together. Quickly they ordered some beer and a large Greek salad which came with bread. It made a magnificent meal, filling but not heavy. 

Duly fortified they climbed the hill to one of the most famous places in the whole world. The Parthenon, wonderful ruin that it is, stood in front of them. Justin was reading from his guidebook telling all about the age, construction and history of the building. On the other side of the hilltop stood the Erechtheion, according to Justin's book. Brian had a major laugh fit when he heard the name, especially since the building was adorned with four statues of women who basically held up the roof.

"Stop it, Brian," Justin said giggling at Brian's laughter. "People are looking at us."

"Who cares?"

"Come on. We don't want to get kicked out of Greece on our first day."

"Why would they kick us out for laughing?"

"Maybe it's sacrilege or something."

"Since I never worry about sacrilege, in church or at the Acropolis, I don't think you have to worry. We're just stupid American tourists as far as they're concerned." Brian gestured to all the other tourists enjoying the beautiful day on the Acropolis.

After wandering around the summit and getting a great view of Athens laid out before them, they decided it was time to make their way down. A quick stop in the museum was enough for Brian. They made their way through the Agora and back out to their street.

Up ahead they could see their hotel.

"Hey Brian," Justin said reading his guidebook. "Did you know that the Grande Bretagne Hotel was an old mansion once owned by Schliemann, the guy who discovered Troy?"

"Uh, Troy, a shit of a movie."

"Briaaan!"

"No, Sunshine, I didn't know that when I booked us in there. It just said it was the best hotel in Athens."

"That's what it says here too. We should have dinner in the roof garden restaurant one night. You get a beautiful view of the Acropolis all lit up."

"We can do that after we check out some of the tavernas and gay bars."

"You want to do that?" Justin asked with a little prickle of fear.

Brian noted the look and immediately said, "Of course I do. I want the whole population of Greece to see the beautiful man I married. They're going to be so fucking jealous."

The clouds in Justin's eyes vanished instantly. His smile beamed back at Brian as he pulled his lover into a quick kiss.

"You didn't think I was going out looking for tricks, did you?" Brian asked after a moment.

"N-no."

"You did!"

"Well, maybe for a split second. It would be all new territory."

"Justin, after what we did last night there's no going back. I don't want anyone but you. Never, and I mean never, think that way."

The sparkle of tears was in Justin's eyes as he looked at his husband. He cleared his throat and said, "Let's go climb Likavitos."

"What the heck is that?"

"See that hill way over there?"

Brian looked and could clearly see a tall hill with some white buildings on top. "What's up there?" Brian asked.

"A church, a restaurant and the best view of the city."

"I thought that's what we just saw from the Acropolis."

"This is supposed to be even better."

"Okay, if you say so."

"And there's a funicular to the top."

"Okaay."

"Ready?"

"Let's take a cab over there," Brian suggested.

"That sounds good to me. You ready to argue again?"

Brian groaned. "It's a good job I've had so much practice with intimidation."

"You know you love it," Justin giggled as they ran to catch a cab that had just dropped someone off.

Some time later they were back in their hotel room. They had about walked their feet off with the trip to Likavitos and then all the walking they had done through the shopping area they had found just below the funicular. Brian had bought some clothes that he knew would look excellent on him when they went on their cruise in a couple of days. He had made Justin buy several outfits too, thinking that his new husband needed to look his very best if he was going to show him off to the Mediterranean.

The two men were lying on the big bed in their room having sorted through their purchases and picked out what they might wear for dinner.

"How's your ass?" Brian asked suddenly.

Justin giggled. "What did you have in mind?"

"It's been days since we fucked."

"It's only been one day," Justin said.

"But days since we left home if you count the time change."

"I think you have that backwards about the time difference, but I think my ass is up to whatever you want to do."

"Um … didn't you say something about fucking my ass off before we left Pittsburgh?"

"Are you suggesting…"

Brian nodded. "It won't hurt to give you another hour or two of rest."

"Have I told you recently that I love you so much?"

"Once or twice."

"Well, let's get you out of these clothes."

"Yes, master," Brian said with a coy smile.

It didn't take them long to be locked together in the time honored way. Justin felt what Brian had felt the night before. His senses were on overload as he plowed into Brian's tight ass. Without the condom everything seemed so much harder and hotter and better. When he came Justin thought his heart was going to explode. It took him several minutes to recover enough to make a sensible statement.

"That was fucking incredible. No wonder you went after my ass so many times last night."

Brian grinned, "And I'll be going after it many more times tonight."

"Could … could we … once more before we go to dinner?" Justin stammered wanting to experience that again, and savor it more. He had been so overwhelmed by the feelings the first time that it had barely registered on some level.

"You don't want me to be able to sit down for dinner either, do you, Sunshine?" Brian laughed.

"Turn about's fair play, or so they say."

"Go for it," Brian laughed again. And Justin did.

When they arrived at the taverna that their concierge had recommended, it was after nine o'clock. They had the traditional Greek salad, followed by the best lamb dinner either one of them had ever tasted. Following that the entertainment was about to begin.

A man playing the traditional bouzouki started things off. He was joined by a couple of singers and then a guitar was added. Finally came the scene played out in every movie about Greece. The men got up to dance the traditional way. Holding hands they started slowly moving around the dance floor. They gradually pulled people from the audience, and soon Brian and Justin were up dancing with all the rest. They managed to do quite well all things considered.

When the dance finally ended they were gasping for air. It was much more strenuous than anyone would think. Brian sank back into his chair and gave a yelp as his sore ass connected with the hard seat of the chair. Justin giggled unmercifully. His ass had been spared for the afternoon. He knew he would pay for his giggles later.

The boys had a few more drinks before finally finding a cab and getting back to their hotel some time after midnight. Brian proceeded to make sure that his husband's ass wasn't in any better condition than his. They both took care of each other afterwards, finally falling into a deep and restful sleep that would help them overcome their jet lag.

*****  
Back home, life after the wedding was beginning to return to normal. The diner was abuzz with gossip and all of Liberty was envious of the lovers' trip to Greece. Kinnetik, under Cynthia's watchful eye, pulled in another national account. Kinnetik Part Deux, flourished.

"Cynthia."

"Hi, Scott. How's it going?"

"Good."

"You don't sound good."

"I guess I'm still not quite sure of my role here."

"You are Brian's personal assistant and right hand man. And yes, some my say you're a glorified secretary, but you are so much more. You've gone to art school, taken graphic art courses and you majored in business. And I know you've taken some business law. Just what are you confused about?"

"We're working on a new campaign; it's for the local hospital. The hospital is opening up a walk-in clinic for emergencies that aren't true emergencies. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do. Instead of calling 911 for a fever, you can be seen at the clinic. It's a good idea."

"The hospital will have the main clinic there and then small satellite clinics throughout the town. Each clinic will be linked to the main clinic so that if a patient is seen at the hospital or downtown the doctors will be able to check the patient's history."

"Sounds logical. So what's the problem?"

"Brian had concerns about the image. The ad is supposed to appeal to the homeless or someone with limited funds. These are free clinics. People who can pay will do so on a sliding scale. The boards that I've seen so far look too slick. Too up market. Half the targeted group can't read or can barely speak English. They won't understand the purpose of the ad."

"And have you said something to the artist in charge of the ad?"

"I was hoping Brian had a chance to see it before he left. But it wasn't ready. I know what he had in mind. Cynthia, Harrisburg is my home, I grew up here. This is a very important step for this city. And I'm proud that Part Deux is involved. I want the ad to reach the targeted population."

"Then you know what you need to do."

"What?"

"You march your ass up to the art department. Put on your best Brian Kinney death glare and tell the damn fool to change the ad. This calls for plain and simple, right?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps a phone number or just the addresses of the clinics and something to indicate not to call 911 if it's not life threatening."

"Yes, that was Brian's concept."

"Then go to it. Rein them in!"

"Yeah, I'll do it. Thanks, Cynthia."

"No problem. Go get them, tiger! Bye, Scott."

"Bye Cynthia. I'll let you know what happens."

*****

"Hi Nick."

"Hunter! I'm so glad you called. I miss you."

"Nick, it's only been a few days."

"A few days too many. Do you have plans for the Memorial Day weekend? Besides studying for your finals."

"No, not really. You hit the nail on the head. Why? You planning another surprise visit?" 

"Actually, I was hoping we could go away for the weekend."

"You're kidding." 

"No, I'm not. We don't have to go far or spend a lot of money. We could go camping. I just want to be alone with you for a couple of days. It was so much fun at Babylon. I loved dancing with you but we really didn't have time alone."

"I know. Besides me being an usher, my family did take a lot of my time. But to tell you the truth, Nick, I don't know shit about camping. But I may have a solution."

"Yeah? What?"

"Brian and Justin's cottage."

"You mean, THE cottage!"

"Yes, THE cottage. Brian gave me and John the keys and asked us to take care of it."

"It's stuck in the middle of nowhere."

"That's for sure. Anyway, it has a fireplace, running water and a stream nearby. We can pretend to camp but with all the comforts of home. So what do you think of my idea?"

"Are you sure they won't mind?"

"No, when Brian asked me to keep an eye on the house, he said I could spend the night with a friend." 

"Cool, but Hunter, if you don't mind, I'd rather camp out in their living room. I'd feel weird in their bed."

"Me too. There is a futon in his office."

"This is getting better and better all the time. When do they come home?"

"On the 2nd."  
"That works out well. We can air out the cottage. Maybe restock the refrigerator. They probably cleaned out the fridge before they left. We can at least get them fresh milk and maybe some rolls or something. Kinda as a thank you for the loan of their crib."

"That's a great idea and we can water the plants."

"They do not have plants, do they? That's so, so..."

"Gay?" The boys broke out into giggles. "I love you, Nick."

"Love you too, baby. Call you later, okay?"

"Yeah, see you soon."

"Counting on it."

*****

"John?" Bobby and John were cuddled before their fireplace. It was still cool enough at night to enjoy a small fire.

"Mmm, yes, baby."

"When are you going to pick up the bed?"

"Hunter and I'll get it this weekend. Why?"

"No reason. We can meet you at the cottage and help you guys put it back together."

"We? I'm not sure if Little Red is ready to handle a screwdriver or a ratchet."

"Silly man. You know what I mean. I arranged for the garden center to deliver the plants Justin was talking about and believe it or not Emmett found a screen matching Justin's description. I believe Emmett's exact words were, "Ooooo, it's going to look FAABULOUS!" Lord, sometimes I think I'll get burned standing too close to him. We can put the bed together and arrange the plants."

"It'll be a wonderful surprise. I feel bad that we didn't get them anything."

"Don't. Both Brian and Justin said that gifts were not an option. They preferred donations to the Vic Grassi Home. But I'd like to do this for them. They worked so hard putting together our wedding and putting up with our shit."

"Mmm."

"John, are you listening to me?"

"Every word, baby."

"Why do I get the impression your mind is on other things."

"What things, baby?" John asked just before he unzipped Bobby's jeans, pulled out his cock and sucked it down to the root.

"Oh God, John!" Bobby cried out as his lover did delicious things to his dick and balls. As John's mouth worked Bobby's cock, John's hands were busy removing Bobby's clothing.

"Baby. Want you. Want to be in you," John whispered into Bobby's ear. John made love to his husband. 

*****

Brian awoke to sunlight shining through a crack in the drapes of their hotel room. He was spooned up against the back of his husband. He could hardly believe it, whenever the thought hit him. He and Justin were married. Brian Kinney was fucking married. It was almost beyond his comprehension that he could be doing this, but here he was, and everything was … great.

Brian reached his hand up and ran it through Justin's blond locks. Justin had let his hair grow a little longer and Brian had to admit he loved to run his fingers through it. He thought back to when Justin had had it all buzzed off, the good old days of the Pink Posse. He had told Justin that he looked hot, but he much preferred his hair longer like it was now.

Justin stirred and turned over. "Hey," he said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten."

"We slept till fucking ten? How could you let me keep sleeping? There's so much to do."

"Calm down, little boy. We have two weeks in Greece. We'll see a lot of the good stuff. We're entitled to sleep in now and then."

"I guess so, but I really want to go to the Archaeological Museum today. It has the best artifacts from sites all over Greece."

Brian groaned. "That's your one museum for the day."

"Okay, and we can do a gay club tonight."

"I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would," Justin grinned rolling into Brian's arms. Their morning wood collided with a breathtaking thud. 

"Sixty-nine?"

Justin slid down and they quickly and satisfyingly got each other off.

"So how was your first day in Greece, Sunshine?" Brian asked as he combed his wet hair. They had just finished a shower.

"Almost as good as my first day as a married man," Justin said with a big smile.

Brian couldn't help but smile back. That look on Justin's face made any amount of museums or promises incidental.

The archaeological museum turned out to be fun for both of them. They learned that they could hire a guide to take them to the most famous artifacts in the museum. The guide would give them a brief overview of the museum's most important treasures. Behind the guide desk were two people, an obviously straight middle aged man and a young girl in her twenties. They wondered which one they would get.

Luckily it was Amalia who was an archaeology student and worked in the museum certain days of the week. She spoke a fun version of English and kept them entertained with weirdly phrased questions about everything they saw. Justin knew most of the answers, as did Brian, but Brian kept his mouth shut letting his partner shine. Amalia joked and flirted with them the whole time they were learning about the mask of Agamemnon or the statue of Poseidon. She made their time at the museum most enjoyable.

Leaving her with a big tip they made their way back to the hotel for a brief fuck before dinner and a club. They had dinner including moussaka and another Greek salad at a taverna in the Plaka area. It was a very busy area and they enjoyed watching the people walk by as they ate outside. A couple of bottles of Greek wine loosened them up for the club.

They had decided to try Club Lambda which was a disco and should be something like Babylon. It was, and somehow they found it rather boring. After dancing and putting on quite a show for the locals, Brian and Justin decided to go back to their hotel. They had better things they could do than turn down the myriad of propositions that kept coming their way. Justin got the most of them since his blond hair seemed to be quite the attraction among the dark haired men of Athens. Brian was glad to leave as he felt his blood starting to boil when some men wouldn't take no for an answer.

Once they got back to the hotel Justin was able to soothe Brian's ruffled feathers in ways that only he could.


	11. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes: This is the final chapter of this section, but watch for "Then Comes Marriage" coming soon.  


* * *

The next couple of days passed quickly and without incident. They did some shopping and watched the changing of the guards at Parliament. The days slid by as they fucked and made love and ate and did all the touristy things you are supposed to do in Greece. It didn't take long to tire of ruins, although they would see more of those when they started their cruise.

The food in Athens was delicious; of course, they were eating in the best restaurants. They also found some tavernas off the main streets that had excellent food at much lower prices. Brian loved the fresh fish. He even developed a taste for baklava.

Justin couldn't help but tease him the first time Brian ate a piece of the very rich dessert. "You loved every mouthful of that, didn't you?" Justin asked as he watched Brian finish off his piece of baklava.

"Very tasty," Brian smirked.

"Do you realize how many calories you just ate?"

"I'm on vacation."

Justin snorted. "Is this because we're married?" Justin asked with a frown.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Brian asked with an even bigger frown.

"Now that you're unavailable, you're letting yourself go," Justin accused him.

"Fuck no! How can I keep my twink interested if I get fat and complacent?"

"Your twink? And who might that be?"

"You, of course, twat."

"I'm hardly a twink anymore."

"You'll always be my twink, Sunshine."

"Awww, now back to the baklava. It has a million calories."

"But they're good calories. It's honey and nuts and very thin pastry."

"Layers and layers of very thin pastry," Justin told him.

"I like it. What can I say?" Brian asked holding out his hands in surrender.

Justin laughed. "You don't have to say anything. Enjoy."

"But will you still love me when I'm sixty-four?" Brian quoted the Beatles.

"I'll always love you. Just try and stop me."

"I did try a long time ago."

"And see what it got you."

"What?"

"Me."

Brian laughed as he pulled Justin into a kiss. This honeymoon thing was all right.

They set off for their cruise taking them first to Mykonos for a brief stop, then on to Kusadasi on the mainland of Turkey. They toured the ancient site of Ephesus, a magnificent ruin that boggled the mind. They even found time for some shopping at the bazaar. Then it was on to Rhodes with its medieval castle and legends of the Knights Templar. Finally they disembarked at Santorini where they would spend the last days of their Greek honeymoon.

The island is the one always shown in Greek romance movies. The white, sunlit buildings nestled into the side of the hill glistened a welcome to all those who arrived there. Brian had booked them into a small, but exclusive, hotel. It was rated with five stars, but one still had to get to it up on the cliffs.

Brian and Justin decided they would take the traditional way up the cliff. They hired donkeys, one for each of them and one for their luggage. Brian's donkey was named Elinor and Justin's was Max. They never got the name of the luggage donkey.

The climb up the winding track was slow and a bit scary. Periodically it looked like the animals could easily pitch their riders over the edge of the cliff down to the beach below.  
On the narrow walkway the animals scraped their riders against the stucco of the buildings apparently trying to get rid of them. Brian was grimacing and cursing by the time they got near the top. 

"I'm fucking killing Ted when I get home," he grumbled over his shoulder at Justin.

"What did Ted do?" Justin called up to Brian who was on the donkey ahead of him.

"He suggested we take these fucking donkeys. 'It will be so romantic, Brian,' he kept saying. 'Justin will love it.'"

"Justin … likes it," Justin said slowly. He didn't want to make Brian madder, but his donkey stunk to high heaven and he had been scared out of his wits when they first started out. Now he was afraid to look down. He didn't want to see how far he might fall. "We're almost there."

"I'm going to rip his balls off and throw THEM over a fucking cliff."

"Just hold on, Brian. We're almost at the top."

Finally the donkeys came to a stop and Brian gingerly slid off his, turning to make sure that Justin was all right. He pulled Justin into his arms.

"People fucking enjoy that?" he demanded. "And now they expect me to pay them for torturing us?"

"Just pay the man, Brian. It's not his fault we didn't enjoy it."

Brian snorted. "How could anybody enjoy that?" He gave the man some money. "There must be some other way to get down from here," Brian said looking down over the low wall at the beach below.

"There's a cable car," Justin said.

"There is? Why the fuck didn't we take it up here? It must run both ways."

"Everybody does the donkey thing. It's supposed to be fun."

"Fuck fun!"

Justin had to laugh at that, but he quickly stifled it when he saw the look on Brian's face. "How do we find the hotel?" Justin asked keeping his face straight.

"Someone's supposed to fucking meet us," Brian griped looking around.

Just then a young Greek man ran up to them. "Mr. Kinney?" he asked looking at Brian. "I am Constantine from the hotel. Let me take your bags. If you will follow me…" He quickly set off into one of the winding streets with Justin and Brian doing their best to keep up even though Constantine was carrying all their bags.

When they arrived at the hotel, Brian was not impressed. It was a modest three storey building that didn't look to have more than three or four suites, and they had booked a suite. Brian had a sinking feeling that the rooms would be small and cramped, and that's why the hotel could call itself by that name, by jamming ten rooms into the space for four. Some heads were going to roll when he got done with this fucking place.

Constantine led them through the old wood doors into a cool foyer that opened onto a central court. There were plants and flowers blooming everywhere in the courtyard.

"Wow!" Justin said turning around to look at everything.

Brian felt some of his anger melt away. Maybe this place wouldn't be too bad.

"Gentlemen," a voice said from behind a big desk in one corner. "Welcome to our home."

"Your home?" Brian asked. "I thought this was a hotel."

The middle aged man smiled. "It is, but it's also our home in which we take great pride. If I could get you to register, then Constantine will show you to your suite."

They were slightly stunned when they were shown into a set of rooms part of which were obviously carved into the face of the cliff.

"Wow!" Justin reacted for the second time in less than fifteen minutes.

"This is the best suite in the house. You have your bedroom in the cave which is cool as the weather heats up, and your sitting room is at the front with a view. You can cook if you wish," Constantine added pointing to a tiny kitchen. The terrace through here is also yours. Very private." Constantine set the bags down in the bedroom and went to the door. "If you need anything, please speak to my father or anyone else in the house."

Brian gave Constantine twenty dollars and the man left with a big smile on his face. "So, have you ever slept in a cave before, Sunshine?" Brian smirked.

"Not that I remember."

"Ready to give it a try?"

"Yep," Justin said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Brian's neck.

"Phew, you smell like that fucking donkey."

"So do you," Justin said wrinkling his nose.

"Let's check out the shower facilities before we do anything else."

"Good idea."

Some time later they lay in the big bed under the rock ceiling. They had made love once again. Time seemed to stand still inside their little nest.

"What do you think about staying here for the rest of the day?"

"I could be talked into that," Justin smiled.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Maybe a little, but I'm more hungry for you."

"We are good together, aren't we?"

"Better than good," Justin replied kissing Brian's hand. His fingers were woven with those of his husband. He had never been happier in his whole life.

"What made you smile like that?" Brian asked studying Justin's face.

"I was thinking how lucky we are to have found each other. Are you as happy as I am?"

"I don't know how happy you are," Brian said with a mischievous grin.

"I'm … beyond happy."

"Then I'm right there with you."

Justin threw himself on top of Brian kissing lips and neck and chest and working his way down to the treasure he sought. By the time he got to Brian's cock Brian was hard and waiting for him. Justin used all of his best techniques to blow Brian right out of this world. Brian shot his load down Justin's throat with a mighty groan.

"Fuck, Sunshine! That was the best one ever."

"I thought so," Justin smirked.

They snuggled together on the bed for a while.

"You hungry?" Brian asked.

"What's with you and the hungry questions?"

"Just wanted to know. We can't live on love alone."

"I could."

Brian chuckled. "I wonder if they have Greek takeout."

"I don't know but we could go ask at the desk."

"I don't want to move," Brian said.

"Me either."

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Yes," Brian yelled.

"Mr. Kinney, it's Constantine. My father thought maybe you gentlemen could use some sustenance. In case you didn't feel like going out tonight, my mother has made a tray for you."

"That's very nice of your mother. Please thank her."

"Yes sir, I will."

"Could you just leave the tray by the door and we'll pick it up in a minute or two."

"Certainly sir."

"That kid should be working at a fancy New York hotel," Brian stated. "He could show those fuckers something about service and how to speak to guests."

Brian threw back the sheet and went to the door. Justin watched with a smile on his face. Brian cracked the door a notch and then opened it wide enough to pull the tray inside.

"Didn't want anybody to see your dick?" Justin giggled.

"Didn't want to scare Constantine. He might think I'd put it up his ass. I don't think he's ready for that."

"Hey, your dick only goes up my ass."

"Right, I forgot for a split second," Brian laughed.

"Asshole!"

"Ah, now we get to the way I'm really going to be treated from now on."

"You'll be treated the way I've always treated you," Justin stated.

"I was hoping for something better," Brian smirked.

"Like what?" Justin asked trying to look indignant. He knew Brian was teasing him.

"I thought there might be some major gratitude for my caving and marrying you."

"And what about on my end. Not everybody would marry you."

"That's for fuck sure! Maybe I should be the one groveling at your feet."

"That would be good," Justin giggled.

Brian had picked up the large tray of fruit and was carrying it towards the bed, taking his own sweet time about it.

"May I offer, your highness, some of this delicious food that I personally selected and have prepared especially for you?"

"You may offer. Come here, slave, and I'll make my selection."

"Yes, master," Brian said contritely setting the tray on the side of the bed.

"You may feed me, slave."

"What would master like first?"

"Those figs look really good."

Brian selected the biggest and most succulent looking fig. He gently approached Justin's lips watching them open slightly in anticipation. He held the fig just touching Justin's bottom lip. The boy almost moaned at the intimacy of the gesture. After a minute Brian pressed the fig a little closer and Justin bit off a mouthful. He chewed with his eyes closed.

"I wonder if these are fresh off the tree. They're so good." He picked up another fig and started feeding it to Brian.

On the tray were tomato wedges and carrots and pomegranates and olives. The two men fed each other lolling back in their bed in the total lap of luxury. When they had tasted everything on the tray they kissed languidly and then more forcefully until they were both aroused. 

"Who knew figs were an aphrodisiac," Brian said as he found Justin's pulsing hole once more.

The next few days went by in a blur. They swam most afternoons under the warm Mediterranean sun. They ate at little tavernas, enjoying the food and music and each other. They rented a car and drove to the ancient Minoan site of Akrotiri. It was frozen in time by the eruption of the island's volcano. They hit a few clubs at night and spent a lot of time in their cave bed. Santorini had to be one of their favorite places despite the initial donkey ride.

When it came time to leave, they took the cable car down and caught a ferry back to Athens. Their Greek honeymoon had been everything they had dreamed and more. Now they were off to beautiful Pittsburgh to start their married life together.

*****

After their very long flight back to Pittsburgh, Brian and Justin were tired and stiff, and not in a positive life affirming way. There was a delay at take off and they had to circle the airport several times before landing. Fortunately all their luggage arrived with them and the customs inspector was sympathetic regarding all the souvenirs they brought home. Brian had arranged for a limo to take them back to the loft. At least the last leg of their honeymoon would be done in style.

They arrived at the loft, dragged in all the bags, stood in the middle of the loft and sighed with relief. The lovers had to admit, it was good to be home. Back to something familiar, where they knew what to expect and how to behave. They were going to drive back to the cottage the next day so they didn’t bother to unpack. Sorting through all the gifts, they neatly stowed the Pittsburgh gifts in the closet and repacked the gifts that would go home with them. A very exhausted Brian and Justin walked up the steps to the bedroom.

"Brian?"

"Hmm."

"Care to explain." Justin nodded toward the bed which was now back to the original infamous platform bed.

"Before you get your tightie whities in a bunch. The good fairies came and took the brass bed to the cottage. And before you say it. There is a brand new mattress on this one. No other ass or dick including yours and mine has sat, laid or fucked on this bed." 

Brian punctuated each word with a drop of his clothing and boots and then strolled into the bathroom to start the shower. Justin stood for a moment, frozen, taking in what his husband had just revealed. A smile graced his face. Brian was forever doing stuff like this to make Justin happy. Their brass bed would be waiting for them when they got to the cottage.

"Hey, Sunshine! You want to get your ass in the bathroom? I’m getting fucking tired holding this shower door open," Brian griped.

"Coming, coming, coming," Justin giggled as he quickly shed his clothes and scurried into the bathroom to join his husband in the shower.

"About time," Brian grumbled. He really wasn’t angry, just tired. He wanted a nice warm shower to work out the kinks and then a nice long sleep next to his husband.

 

Justin gently massaged all of Brian’s aching muscles and was duly rewarded with his own massage. Neither one of them was really up for any sex but the leisurely shower in their own bathroom was almost as good and much appreciated. The lovers dried off each other. Holding hands, they went to bed.

"Bri?" Justin began as he snuggled onto his spot on Brian’s chest.

"What?"

"Thank you."

"For what, Sunshine?"

"For everything. For loving me. For being brave enough to marry me and in front of everyone. For this bed, for the cottage, for the other beds, for..."

"Shush. You’re welcome, for everything. Now. Go. To. Sleep." Brian punctuated his words with a kiss to Justin’s head. He tightened his hug around Justin and after a few short minutes he felt Justin relax and drift to sleep.

"And thank you for giving me my life, Sunshine," Brian murmured as he joined his husband in sleep.

*****

The next morning, the lovers decided on a light breakfast. As Brian loaded up the Cherokee, Justin made some coffee and toasted up several slices of bread from a loaf he found in the freezer. The newlyweds ate their meager breakfast, cleaned up, locked up the loft and headed for home.

In a couple of hours they were really home. Brian made Justin wait in the Jeep while he quickly brought in all their bags and packages. Justin sat in the car with a silly grin on his face. He had a sneaking suspicion what Brian was up to but he sat patiently and waited. 

Suddenly Brian appeared by the car door and wrenched it open. As Justin began to slide out, he found himself swept up into Brian’s arms and carried over the threshold of their cottage. 

"Welcome home, Sunshine," Brian exclaimed as he gently deposited Justin in the middle of the living room. Justin beamed up at his ridiculously romantic husband then gave Brian a resounding kiss. The lovers hugged, relishing in the moment.

"Come on, let's start unpacking. I’m not expected back to work until next week but I want to make some calls."

 

"Okay, but it can wait a few minutes. I want to check the sun porch first."

"Why?" Brian asked with an innocent look on his face.

"You know why. Come on; let's see how the bed looks."

"Lead on, McSunshine," Brian teased.

They entered the porch. The sun was shining brilliantly, reflecting off the polished brass. The bed was angled toward the studio and a beautiful gracefully painted screen was standing a few feet to its side. Just behind the screen, they could see the leaves of the palm trees. Brian and Justin walked to the other side and saw four huge palms in their ornately painted porcelain pots. Decorating the wicker table and stands were more plants. And there were hanging baskets suspended from the rafters. It was beautiful and way more than what they expected.

Brian and Justin stood awestruck. Neither one of them was prepared for the sight. The reality of their new life of domesticity together was beginning to set in. 

"Fuck!" 

"Yeah."

"Brian, so what do we do now?" Justin looked at all the plants and then back at his husband.

"I haven’t a fucking clue."

??????

TBC


End file.
